Et si c'était vrai
by wa-tsukimi
Summary: Naruto fait un drôle de rêve le laissant perplexe. Lui, il veut lui dire quelque chose, il est même pret à jouer un jeu... Mon premier fic, un SasuNaru.
1. Un rêve?

Auteur :Shibi-Shana

Titre : Et si c'était vrai

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, je pense que si ils étaient à moi, ils seraient déjà entrain de supplier une mission suicide… Je suis si sadique que ça !?!

Note : Homophobe ? Ce fic n'est malheureusement pas pour vous.

Mon premier fic, j'espère que vous aimerez. Il est bizarre et quelque peu triste, je vous l'accorde. Désolé pour les fan de Itachi à cause de son caractère…ee… spécial, ne vous trompez pas, c'est un de mes perso préférer. Si vous n'aimez pas, vous pourrez encore me jeté des tomates --

_Les pensés sont en italique_

(Mes remarques entre parenthèse… oui, je sais, elles ne servent à rien mais bon ¬¬)

* * *

_Cette histoire était perdue dans le recoin de mon esprit, je l'avais oublié… Je n'étais pas l'unique, **lui** aussi l'avais oublié…_

Un petit enfant était recroquevillé sous un arbre. Il pleuvait, et les petites gouttes qui parvenaient à passer à travers le dru feuillage de l'arbre, rejoignaient les larmes que l'enfant faisait couler inlassablement sur ses petites joues. Ses petites joues, elles, elles frémissaient. Son cœur était serré, et se serrait de plus en plus. Ses joues chaudes à cause de ses pleurs devenaient de plus en plus froides, froides de solitude.

Les passants le regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Eux ils étaient au sec, et se moquait bien si le petit garçon avait froid ou chaud, triste, ou seul. Tout ce qui leur importait c'était eux et leur famille. De toute manière, ils auraient préféré que ce petit garçon meure, qu'il n'ait jamais existait. Pourtant cet enfant avait l'air angélique, et était d'une grande gentillesse. L'unique chose qu'il voulait, c'est qu'on l'aime, savoir ce que c'était l'amitié. Mais l'unique sentiment qu'il connaissait, c'était la haine d'autrui.

La pluie s'accentua, et le petit garçon frémit pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il serra un peu plus ses bras affaiblit par le froid autour de ses jambes, qu'il tenait prés de son torse pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Il regardait les gens passait, ceux-ci lui adressait un regard froid et haineux, qui le faisait toujours trembler, pas de peur, mais de tristesse. A ces regards, il ne voulait pas baisser la tête, montrer qu'il était courageux, mais la fatigue ne lui favoriser par le courage, et le malheureux garçon baissa résigner la tête.

La circulation de passant ne ralentissait pas, ils accéléraient pour rentrer dans leur confortable maison, se répétant inlassablement que ce temps était vraiment horripilant. Puis il voyait cette petite boule habillé en blanc, mais qui maintenant était marron du à la boue. Ses cheveux d'or dépassaient cette boule marron. Ils l'observaient un moment, un regard rageur, puis partait aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

La raison de cette haine était apparemment simple pour eux, il s'appelait Naruto, et en lui habitait Kyûbi. Malgré le fait que le 4ème avait voulu qu'on le considère le héro de Konoha, tout le monde le répudiait, le rejeté, et transmettait ce sentiment à leur progéniture faisant que 2 générations (1) répudiaient ce pauvre enfant. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'il existait, 7 ans qu'on l'insultait, qu'on le rejette. Ca faisait 7 ans qu'il n'avait pas connu l'amour familial, 7 ans sans amitié, 7 ans de dure souffrance.

Il était tard, et plus personne ne passait par là ; la pluie et les larmes continuaient à couler et la fatigue avait engourdi Naruto, faisant que celui-ci tombe dans un profond sommeil. Comme beaucoup de nuit, il rêvait d'un homme blond, sûrement un grand ninja. Souriant, il le prenait dans ses bras et le faisait tournoyer. Puis, le posant à terre, il lui montrer une drôle de technique, repoussant les cheveux de l'enfant émerveillé grâce à la force du vent. Au loin une jeune femme blonde, dont les yeux d'un bleu profond brillait de joie, les appelas. Elle était souriante, et s'acroupissant, elle ouvrit les bras pour recevoir un petit Naruto qui riait au éclats.

En dormant, Naruto souria, il rêvait souvent d'être en famille, bizarrement, c'était toujours les même adultes, des situations différentes, mais toujours la même joie.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, il était vraiment tard. Aucun chat passé par là, mais malgré le silence qui aurait du y régner, des pas résonnaient. Au loin, deux personnes marchaient. Le plus jeune des deux, était la copie conforme du plus âgé, ils devaient être frère. Dans l'obscurité, on découvrait un grand sourire, l'autre n'avait qu'un rictus qui correspondait sûrement à un sourire. Puis, passant devant l'arbre, le plus grand des deux s'arrêta, puis il appela son petit frère. Il s'approcha du petit garçon, et lui toucha l'épaule. Un petit gémissement de douleur sortit de la bouche du blond, puis il releva la tête, et deux beaux yeux bleus se posèrent sur la personne qui lui avait touché l'épaule.

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. On venait de l'arracher de son rêve qui était si joyeux. L'unique moment où il était heureux. Il regarda curieuse cette personne qui l'avait obligé à se réveiller. Il était grand et brun. Ses yeux marron luisaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Une autre personne arriva alors en courrant, il se ressemblait vraiment à la personne se trouvant accroupie devant lui, plus petit, plus joyeux aussi. Ils le regardaient curieusement.

-Que fais-tu ici petit ?

-Je…

C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait aussi gentiment, qu'on ne le regardait pas avec haine, il le regardait bizarrement, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de haine dans ses yeux.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Cette fois ci c'était le plus jeune qui le demandait, il était joyeux, et le regardait vraiment avec une curiosité peu dissimulée.

-Je… je me suis endormis en attendant que la pluie s'arrête. Il pleuvait trop, je ne pouvais pas rentrer.

Le grand resta interdit à ces paroles. Il y eu un moment où la tentions monta, plus aucune parole sortait de la bouche de ce trio.

**-** On va t'emmener chez toi. Appelle moi Itachi, lui c'est mon frangin Sasuke.

Il pointa Sasuke du doigt puis se leva péniblement. Il savait où se situait la maison de Naruto Uzumaki (ne me demandais pas comment un enfant de 7ans peut avoir un appartement, c'est une autre histoire que je ne connais pas xD), il était constamment surveiller par la famille Uchiwa, pour s'assurer que Kyûbi ne se libérerait pas. Il commença à marcher vers la maison de l'Uzumaki. Naruto surpris qu'il sache où il vivait le suivit sans broncher. Sasuke lui grommelait du fait qu'on l'ait traité de frangin, et qu'on ne lui est donné pas plus d'importance.

Itachi était à quelque mètre devant les deux enfants, qui essayer de marcher à la même vitesse sans grand succès. Las du silence, Sasuke décida de commencer une conversation, il n'avait jamais entendu parlait de lui, et il voulait savoir qui il était.

-Je suis du clan Uchiwa, et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas de clan. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et je n'ai pas de famille, ni d'ami.

Sasuke parut réfléchir, puis se tournant joyeusement vers Naruto, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage pâle. Lui prenant la main joyeusement et se mettant à sautiller, heureux d'avoir eu une idée si génialissime.

-Je serais ton ami ! Ton premier ami !

Itachi souri d'un air moqueur à l'air si triomphant qu'avait prit la voix de son cadet. Puis son sourire moquer se transforma à un sourire attendrit. Même si Naruto renfermait le renard à neuf queues, c'était un humain qui avait eu la mauvaise chance d'être un nouveau né lors de l'attaque. Il ne demandait que de l'amour, rien d'autre.

Naruto était au bord des larmes, personnes ne lui avait jamais proposé ça, une chaleur l'envahit. Si ça n'avait été que toutes ses larmes avaient été versées, il serait déjà en train de pleurer.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne mens pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois !

Naruto fit un sourire, puis serra la main de son nouvel ami, qui tenait encore la main de Naruto.

-Je vais t'appeler Naru-chan !

-Et moi Sasu-chan !

Itachi ne souriait plus, ils étaient suivit, même si c'était que la première année à l'académie, Itachi savait qu'ils étaient suivit. Il pressa le pas, puis laissa Naruto devant son établissement. Il prit son petite frère puis commença à faire demi-tour.

Ils entendirent un faible merci, qui disparut dans l'appartement du petit Naruto qui était heureux. Il avaient un nouvel ami, son premier ami.

-----

Naruto se promenait joyeux dans un parc. Ca lui était égal que tous les passants le fuyaient comme la peste. Lui, il pensait à quelque chose d'autre. Il était en pleine réverie, quand un Naruto lui parvient à l'oreille. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'appelait par son nom.

_-Il y a toujours une première fois…_

Ce fut ce qu'une petite voix lui souffla à l'oreille, il sourit à ces mots puis se retourna cherchant la personne qui l'avait appelé. Sasuke arriva haletant vers son nouvel ami, puis lui donna un sourire rayonnant. Naruto lui répondit avec un sourire, lui aussi rayonnant.

Sasuke lui prit sa main et commença à courir comme un fou vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils arrivèrent devant un lac, l'eau miroiter et reflétait la lumière du jour, tel un miroir. Naruto resta ébahit devant cette vision. Sasuke souri satisfait d'avoir épatait son ami.

-C'est génial Sasu-chan !!!

Le sourire triomphant du petit Uchiwa s'élargit. Oui, il était très satisfait. C'était une des premières fois que quelqu'un trouvait génial ce qu'il faisait, ou ce genre de chose. Les deux enfants s'amusèrent comme des fous toute la journée. Courant comme des autruches, sautant comme des kangourous, rampant comme des ver de terre, et faisant les prouesse de plein d'autre animaux.

A la fin de la journée, quand Naruto revenait chez lui, une douce chaleur lui caressait le cœur. Il sourit à cette sensation. Alors c'était comme ça que sa sentait quand on avait un ami… C'était si doux, si chaud, si merveilleux comme sensation. Il était comme sur un petit nuage blanc.

_Je me demande comment ça serait l'amour familial… En tout cas, l'amitié c'est génial !_

_Non, ce n'est pas de l'amitié._

Naruto s'arrêta en entendant la petite voix qui lui avait susurré à l'oreille que ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Il était perplexe, si ce n'était pas de l'amitié, alors, qu'est ce que ça serait ?

_C'est un sentiment qu'on appelle a…_

Il n'eu pas le temps de savoir la fin, car Itachi venait d'atterrir souplement face à lui. Son regard fit peu à Naruto le faisant reculer de quelque pas. Ses yeux n'étaient pas marron, ils étaient rouges, et deux espèces de têtards nageaient dedans, il voulait lui dire qu'il avait deux têtards dans ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas très normal, mais ces mêmes têtards le regardait telle des couteaux s'incrustant dans sa peau.

-Tu vas devoir t'éloigner de mon frère… on vous suit. Je n'ai pas envie sa mort.

Itachi se leva, regardant encore Naruto qui était tombé à terre. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage d'Itachi ; ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de dire ça, mais si il voulait protéger un des êtres qu'il aimait le plus, il fallait bien qu'il l'éloigne de lui (2).

-Sasuke a déjà était averti, tu devrais faire de même… Naruto.

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, une grimace de douleur encore présente sur son visage. Il avait réussit à convaincre Sasuke avec l'argument qu'ils tueraient Naruto si il persistait à aller le voir, que ni lui-même ni Sasuke ne pourraient le protéger. Qu'il devait laisser tomber. Sasuke avait pleuré à fendre l'âme, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

_En es-tu sûr ?_

Non, il n'en était pas totalement sûr, il espérait en vain qu'une autre idée lui vienne en tête. Mais rien, il avait beau être le plus grand génie de tout Konoha, il ne voyait pas une autre solution.

Naruto resta quasiment sans vie sur le sol. Puis il reprit ses esprits. Il se mit à trembler, et à trembler. Les larmes coulèrent comme la nuit où il l'avait rencontré, non, elles étaient plus amères, des larmes d'une tristesse profonde. Et qu'est ce qui se passé si chaque fois qu'il avait des amis ont les lui enlevé de cette façon ?

-C'est quoi ce sentiment…

_C'est un sentiment qu'on appelle angoisse._

D'un geste las, il effaça ses larmes, puis il se releva à grande peine. Regarda devant lui, se réaffirma. Si c'était comme ça, il allait devenir le ninja le plus fort, il allait prouver à tout le village sa valeur. Il serait digne d'avoir des amis, et tout le monde le respecterait.

Même si il était déterminé, la douleur de perdre un être cher lui fit atrocement mal. Ca lui faisait si mal. Il se mit la main sur son cœur.

-Oui… ça fait atrocement mal… très mal…

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait. Il regarda alors son réveille, 3h 14 du matin. Son bonnet de nuit était tombé, mais ça lui importait peu.

Quel drôle de rêve quand même, il se rappelait nettement de son rêve, il se déroulait il y a 10ans avant. C'était si réel, comme un souvenir. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était vraiment un souvenir ? Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vécu quelque chose du genre. Il avait connu Sasuke dans l'académie, pas avant. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir jamais rencontrer Itachi avant.

Tout se mêlait dans sa tête, il était fatigué, choqué, rien de plus facile pour lui de se mêler les idées plus de ce qu'elles étaient. Mais il sentait comme si il avait vécu son rêve, étant lui le petit garçon blond, habillé en blond avec un tourbillon dessinait dessus.

C'était si confus, et de plus, il se répétait inlassablement cette même phrase. Toujours et toujours.

_Et si c'était vrai ? Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?_

A suivre

* * *

(1) À moins que ce soit trois.

(2) Oui je sais Itachi va devoir tué sa famille, mais c'est quand il était pas encore son obsessions avec sa puissance qui se flétrit dans ce clan.

Auteur /regardant satisfaite son travail/

J'ai finiiiiiiiiis !!!!!! Quand même 6 pages en Times New Roman, et c'est mon premier fic !

Naruto /lisant avec grand intérêt/

Depuis quand je suis devenus fou et j'entend des voix ?

Auteur /affalé sur la table/

mm… ben quoi, j'aime bien les truc zarb, pas ma faute… ou si --'? Et en plus je te ferais remarquer que cette voix c'est celle de ta… gardons le suspens huhuhu…

Sasuke /lit horrifier/

Depuis quand je suis si gentil !!!

Auteur /lance son super regard noir qui marche jamais/

Mffff… avant que tu sois un déserteur et que ton frère soit déserteur je te remarque que je te trouvais chou et tu avais un cœur. En plus, faut bien que j'explique le SasuNaru. Il faut bien donner un petit coup de pousse au cerveau de Naruto. Il a beau être mignon et tout, personne n'est parfait /se lève faisant tout tomber, le poing brandit en l'air trimphalement/ il a le droit d'être naïf !!!

Naruto /goutte sur la trempe/

Qui l'a laisser écrire …

Itachi (et voila un autre Uchiwa qui se plein…)

Depuis quand je m'inquiète pour la personne qui est sensé me courir derrière !!!

Auteur/baille/

Depuis quand ton frère est amoureux de toi ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'il est fou amoureux de Naruto.

Itachi /veine gonflé/

Arg !!! Ne déforme pas mes paroles !

Sasuke /avec une attaque de rage bien marqué/

QUOI !?! Fou amoureux de Naruto ! Tu t'es frappé ou quoi ?

Auteur

Nan nan, ou sinon je ne serais pas l'unique frappais, vous serrez 2, toi et Naruto.

Un petit reviews pour savoir si ça vous a plus ? J'y tiens comme un pitbull sa proie niark niark… me fait peur ¬¬


	2. Le plafond

Auteur : Shibi-Shana

Disclamer : Pas besoin de le dire je crois.

Couple : SasukexNaruto

Note : E… alors là, le Yaoi est implicite (chuis pas sûre que ça se dise comme ça xD), j'espère que vous allez aimer cette deuxième partie, mais Naruto va vous paraître bizarre. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes qui sont des fois flagrantes '.

Ils ont 17 ans dans le fic. Ils ont récupéré Sasuke vers 15 ans.

Réponse au reviews

Angeyumi : Merci d'être la premier à avoir laisser un reviews , et puis… e, et ben, voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Lulu342 : Puisque on veut la suite voilaaa ! (eee… gros silence…). Je ne sais pas si elle est aussi bien que le premier chapitre mais booon, c'est quelque chose xD

Arli-chan: niaaa !!! Claro que soy mala! de las cosas malas se aprende T.T no tiene sentido lo se… Y voy a leer tus fics y gracias por leer el mío (ee… je ne sais pas si vous voulez une traduction ')

Mueve Fantasie: Complètement d'accord avec toi que les gens se sont des bêtes à ne pas vouloir connaître Naruto T-T, pour la voix…mmm, je vais encore laisser du suspens XD.

'_Voix de Kyubi', les pensés des personnages._

(Mes commentaires super intéressantes in parenthèses)

* * *

Naruto était encore assis sur son lit, il regardait la Lune qui paraissait si lointaine et si proche à la fois. Toujours et toujours la même questions. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il était juste là, assis, et réfléchissait sur son rêve. 

Il revoyait Sasuke et Itachi. Puis il se revoyait lui-même sous la pluie, puis, dans la rue, abandonné par son unique ami. Il chercha et chercha dans sa mémoire, mais il ne trouvait pas, il sentait comme si c'était un souvenir, il ressentait lui-même les sentiments de ce rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler si ça c'était vraiment passé.

D'un geste brusque il se prit la tête et commença à se balancer sur son lit. Son regard se perdait dans les plis de sa couette. Même le bruit dans la rue n'attira pas son attention, pourtant elle aurait du, ce pas était très ressemblant à celui de son rêve.

Dans la rue, Sasuke rentrait fatiguer de sa mission. Il grommelait intérieurement, maudissant la Gondaime qui s'amusait à le faire crouler sous les missions. Il lui venait que des fois il aurait préféré que cette vieille ne tue pas son maître et que Naruto ne l'ait pas battus. Mais il arrêta sa pensé. Non, il était heureux que Naruto le fasse revenir dans son village natal, ou sinon, il n'aurait jamais réussit à connaître se sentiment. Il reconnu la rue, et leva le regard vers l'appartement de Naruto. Puis soupirant, il continua son chemin, la demeure des Uchiha se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Les bruits commençaient à s'éloigner de l'appartement du jeune blond, quand celui-ci, de ses mouvements brusque, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se mouilla la figure puis retourna s'étendre sur son lit. Hélas, une fois sur celui-ci, il regarda le plafond ne pouvant se rendormir. Maintenant, dans sa tête c'était le vide complet. Mais un grognement le fit se redresser. Puis il comprit que ce grognement n'était autre que Kyûbi qui avait commencer à lui parler depuis qu'il avait 14 ans.

'_Ça t'embête tellement que ça se foutu rêve ?'_

Naruto soupira, puis s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit, posant sur sa tête sur ses mains croiser.

_Oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis réveillé par pur plaisir ? _

'_Junjunjun… Tu as toujours l'air heureux, mais en fait tu es comme moi'_

_C'est toi qui le dis, moi je ne le pense pas._

Un grognement qui correspondait au rire de Kyûbi se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Naruto.

'_Tu caches beaucoup de chose petit…'_

Le bruyant soupir de Naruto se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Puis il se tourna dans son lit, regardant maintenant le mur qui avait quelque fissure. Le résultat des nombreuses crises de rages qu'avait eu Sakura quand celui-ci était appelé par la Gondaime.

_Je veux des réponses Kyu…_

'_Tout le monde les veux. Mais comme je t'aime bien, je t'aiderais'_

_Tu sais ma question._

'_Tu sais ma réponse.'_

_Non, je ne la sais pas._

'_Si, au fond de toi… Maintenant dort.'_

_Ta réponse ne change pas ma situation…Kyu ?_

Il grommela, Kyûbi c'était endormit ou avait décidé de couper la conversation là. Il se leva puis regarda deux photos qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il prit une dans ses mains, puis souri. Il avait 12 ans à cette époque là. C'était l'équipe 7, avant l'épreuve des moyens classe. Un faible sourire apparus sur son visage, Sakura était joyeuse, lui et Sasuke faisait une belle grimace (1) et Kakashi avait les yeux plisser sûrement par le sourire qu'arborait ses lèvres.

Il la reposa et prit la deuxième, celle-ci était plus récente.

- 16 ans… jej…

La photo représentait la même équipe, mais celle-ci était 6 mois après le retour de Sasuke. Il avait du s'entraîner dur et se battre dure pour que ce jour arrive. Il avait toujours cru en lui, il avait toujours cru qu'il allait ramener Sasuke à Konoha, mais là, toute sa force d'esprit c'était évaporé, juste à cause d'un rêve.

-Juste un rêve ?

Il posa la photo avec un dernier soupir. Il regarda le plafond, les idées se mêlant encore dans son pauvre cerveau. Il était même pas sûr de ses sentiments. Sûr de rien. L'unique chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était dans son appartement, couché sur son lit, regardant le plafond, et que c'était un ninja, et qu'il avait un rêve, devenir Hokage.

Un sourire fit son apparition, puis il bailla, pour s'endormir, tourmenter par d'autre rêve.

-----

Sasuke était enfin arrivé chez lui. Il regardait la porte de la grande demeure. Un éventail dessiné au dessus de celle-ci. Un regard amer, il rentra dans la demeure, poussant la lourde porte. Il vit les divers magasins qui s'y trouvaient, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il arriva enfin devant une maison. Il regarda le mur où se trouvaient plusieurs peintures du blason des Uchiha, un trou fait par un kunaï se trouvait sur l'un de ses éventails. Une grimace de douleur apparus sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas encore réussi à vous venger… père, mère…

Après ses paroles murmuraient, il rentra dans la maison. La porte grinça. La maison avait beau être abandonné depuis déjà plusieurs années maintenant, elle restait impeccable. Sasuke ne pouvait se résigner à laisser que la poussière s'installe sur une des peu d'objet qui l'unissait encore à sa famille.

Ses pas résonnaient dans la maison qui une fois fut habité par lui et son frère. Vide, tout était vide comme son cœur.

_Vraiment ?_

La voix de Itachi résonna dans les oreilles du cadet. L'ex nuke-nin (2) fit une grimace d'haine. Entendre sa voix dans son esprit était une des pires tortures que lui avait laissé son frère.

_Flash-back_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour évaluer mon niveau._

_-Que pour ça !?!_

_Le silence régna entre les deux être vivants dans la salle._

_-Devient fort et venge toi._

_C'est une phrase qui resterait imprimé dans son esprit, et qui ne s'effacerait jamais (3)_

_Fin du flash-back_

Sasuke était maintenant dans la chambre où ses parents avaient donné leur dernier soupir. Comme dans toutes les pièces, un silence de mort régner. Mais dans celle-ci les cris de la mémoire d'un des derniers descendant de cette famille se faisaient entendre dans les oreilles de celui-ci. Un soupir bruyant et moqueur se fit entendre. Sasuke prit son temps pour lever son regard, et le poser sur un mirage que lui-même créer chaque fois qu'il revenait ici. Son frère.

Sasuke repartit après être allé voir la stèle où était écrit tout sur l'arcane lunaire des Uchiha. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la regardait à chaque fois qu'il venait. Peut être car c'était l'unique endroit où il se laissait le droit de refléter tout ses sentiments. Cette tristesse, et cette haine qui s'entremêlé, et cet amour qui lui emplissait peu à peu son cœur, mais qui en même temps le torturer. Un soupir de douleur sortit d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme qui entreprit le chemin vers son appartement (4).

Un clik se fit entendre, puis une porte s'ouvrit. Un autre silence lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il rentra après avoir soigneusement fermer la porte. Il aimait le silence, c'est pour ça qu'il aimait fermer silencieusement la porte et se déplaçait dans le même silence, mais il le détester en même temps, c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait _(pas le silence P)_.

Il se laissa mollement tomber dans le canapé puis laissa son regard vagué dans le vide. Puis la fatigue prit possession de nouveau de ses muscles. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il laissa l'eau de la douche couler et commença à se déshabiller (normal, à moins que vous vous douchiez avec des vêtements xD). Il était torse nu quand il s'arrêta pour songer à lui, à cet amour qu'il savait impossible. Lui il aimait une autre, c'était un amour à un sens. Tout en lui était vide, mais il lui suffisait un sourire de cet être cher pour que ce vide sois rempli, mais ceci n'était que momentanément. Elle était là, elle le faisait toujours sourire, elle le faisait souvent pleurer des larmes invisibles. Ils étaient amis, et ça lui suffisait, il aurait tellement voulu plus. Toujours plus…

Une fois la douche prise, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, qui émit un crissement sourd. Il regarda le plafond, et une drôle de sensation lui rempli le corps. Il fit un sourire de quelques millimètres. Puis s'asseyant sur son lit, il laissa maintenant son regard se perdre dans le parquet de sa chambre. Il y trouva une feuille blanche. Curieux, il se leva et la prit entre ses mains d'une pâleur quasiment effrayante dans l'obscurité.

C'était le refrain d'une chanson, c'était Sakura qui le lui avait passé.

Elle l'avait deviné elle, elle savait qui il était amoureux, elle l'observait tellement que c'était normal. Elle avait laissé tomber et fait la paix avec Ino, qui elle aussi avait décidé de lâcher le morceau pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ça avait été un grand soulagement pour lui, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Il les lut rapidement. Puis grimaça en lisant plus attentivement les paroles. Il se mit sous ses couvertures puis pensa au refrain.

_/If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life/_

Il l'avait déjà fait, il avait essayé de courir, on ne lui avait pas laissé aller plus loin, son sourire l'emprisonnait, mais les paroles se répétaient dans sa tête sans arrêt. Il voulait laisser ses sentiments partirent, qu'il le laissent en paix, mais ça devenait un enfer, son sourire les faisaient toujours revenir.

Il se tourna et se retourna dans son, lit, pour lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.

-----

Sakura était sortit tard de l'hôpital, plus personne était dehors à cette heure si. Et elle qui voulait voir Naruto. Elle roula des yeux puis grogna. Qu'est ce qui prenait au gens d'avoir plein d'accident justement quand elle veut voir son meilleur ami, et quand elle n'avait rien à faire, personne ne rentre dans cet hôpital. Un autre grognement sortit de la bouche de la fille aux cheveux rose.

Elle était maintenant une des plus forte kunoichi du village, avoir fait la paix avec Ino lui avait fait un grand bien. Maintenant elles ne parlaient plus de Sasuke, elles passaient de bon moment ensemble, mais Tsunade lui avait rendu l'entraînement plus difficile, elle travailler maintenant plus de temps dans l'hôpital, ça faisait aussi partit de son entraînement. Elle continuait à faire des missions. Cela pouvait paraître exaspérant, mais Sakura avait commencé à adorer ça. Elle se sentait utile et avait trouver une vocation comme ses amis. Elle serait médic-nin, comme son maître.

Elle souriait à penser à ça journée du lendemain, quand elle vit Sasuke passait, une expressions grave. Elle le regarda passé.Il devait être fatiguer ou dans des pensés angoissantes car il n'avait remarqué sa présence. Elle abandonna l'idée de le saluer après la mission qu'il avait fait comme à son habitude; il devait être dans une humeur massacrante, et même si Sasuke l'estimait beaucoup, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était froid, et restait hautain, beaucoup moins certes, mais il le restait encore, surtout quand il était de mauvaise humeur, même après la mort de son maître Orochimaru.

Elle le perdit de vue, et elle repensa à ces 3ans où elle et Naruto n'avaient pas perdue l'espoir de retrouver leur coéquipier. Où ils s'étaient tout deux entraîner avec deux des sannins de la légende, et avait quasiment supères leur maîtres. Sasuke avait fait de même, mais pour un autre but, non pas pour l'amitié, mais pour la haine, la vengeance. Une vengeance qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu.

Elle s'arrêta en remémorant tout ce temps là, puis elle sourit.

_En quelque sorte, on est devenus comme les 3 sannins de la légende. _

Elle fit une grimace en pensant à Orochimaru. Ce serpent, arg ! Il avait manipulé Sasuke, mais elle ne pouvait cessé de penser que Sasuke, le sachant, c'était laissé piégé et manipulé. Elle se mordit les lèvres. C'était pas bien pour elle de pensait à ça ! Après tout Sasuke était revenus. Il avait dû perdre contre Naruto pour revenir, mais le fait est qu'il était toujours là, avec eux.

Elle se remit à marcher remarquant qu'elle s'était arrêtée et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle rigola se trouvant bête, puis repartit joyeuse vers sa maison.

Près de sa maison, il y avait un bar. Le même bar où allaient les parents de Ino, Shika et Choji. Mais ce soir là ils n'y étaient pas. À la place, deux autres hommes se trouvaient assis. Elle fit un hoquet de surprise voyant que une de ses personnes n'était autre que son ancien sensei Kakashi. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour remarquer que l'autre homme, paniqué car Kakashi avait trop bu et commencer à dire que des bêtises. Le deuxième hoquet de surprise sortit de la bouche de la fille aux yeux verts.

_Kakashi et Iruka ?_

Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant Iruka qui devenait livide au fur et à mesure que Kakashi demandé plus de bouteille. Elle se plaignait Iruka qui allait devoir traîner l'homme au sharingan jusqu'à chez lui. (Mais ça aussi c'est une autre histoire).

Elle ne s'éternisa pas et se dirigea en sautillant vers sa maison. Et à son tour, elle s'endormit, pensant que demain elle pourrait peut être aller voir Sasuke et Naruto. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que demain, rien ne serait pareil…

À suivre.

* * *

(1) Je ne suis pas sûr si il font la tète… 

(2) Nuke-nin ce sont les ninjas déserteurs.

(3) e… pour le flash-back, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr des paroles ¬¬

(4) C'est trop douloureux pour lui de voir la maison où sa famille est morte, qu'il s'est acheté un appartement.

Auteur/cherche des fautes d'orthographe qu'elle ne trouve pas/  
mmm…  
Naruto : E… je parle à Kyûbi maintenant ?  
Auteur : …  
Naruto/paniqué/  
En fait ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis fou et je crois que je parle à Kyûbii !!! Mon dieeeeuuu !!!!  
Auteur /cherche encore/  
Aja !! _Faute d'orthographe tuer niark niark_  
Naruto /Par en courant affolé (je le plein d'être mon personnage principal xD)  
Sasuke/grogne comme un bulldog (j'ai rien contre les bulldog, pitié croyez mooooaaa)/  
Alors comme ça je suis hautain et en plus tu fais ça à MON Naru !! Tu es sadique!  
Auteur/Relève la tête vers un brun furax/  
ee… « Il est encore plus déterminé à tuer son frère, est extrêmement hautain et froid, », ce n'est pas ma faute !! C'est pas moi qui t'ais décrit sur wikipediaaa !!! Et en plus, j'ai pas fait souffrir Naruto ! Ou si ?  
Sasuke/prend son kusanagi/  
Prépare toi à mourir…  
Auteur/cite les paroles d'un film/  
My name is Sasuke Uchiha, You kill my father, prepared to died… Oua ! Ça sonne bien ! Vous avez vu ? E…non, j'ai compris. Et toi, bas les pattes ! Où je commence à faire du chantage (mon fort muahahaha).  
Sasuke/grogne/  
Tu vas mourir c'est sûr et certain.  
Auteur/goutte sur la tempe/  
Tu sais, on n'est pas au ciné, c'était pour blaguer… Pour te le prouvé, reviews ?? En quoi ça prouve, aucune idée. Ne me regardé pas comme ça ¬¬'


	3. Un Naruto incconu

Umm… désolé pour le retard (au moins j'ai pas pris un mois ', bon ok, le point positif ridicule ¬¬), c'était dû à une grande paresse (et oui, mon corps est constitué de 80 de paresse, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute à la biologie ). J'espère que vous l'aimerez, c'est pas aussi triste que celui d'avant, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Réponse au reviews.

Angeyumi : NIAAA !!!! T'en mieux si tu as aimés mon histoire Et puis les crises de folies, je suis habitué xD tout les jours j'en fais plus qu'une. Pourquoi Sasuke ne se lance pas sur Naruto ? Pasqu'au sinon… y'a pas de suspens et je ne peux pas faire souffrir les lecteurs muahahah.eee… Je crois que on se verra peut être dans l'asile :P. Pour le copain de Ino… mm… suspens… ¬¬ en fait je ne sais pas, je pense encore jejej, je doute entre la mettre avec Shikamaru, Chôji et Neji (raison pour laquelle j'aimerais la mettre avec Neji, c'est qu'ils vont pas vraiment ensemble xD).

Maeve Fantasie : Merci d'aimer mon histoire , pour Sasuke et Naruto ¬.¬ suspeens xD. Sakura a changer, mais ça tu t'en es rendu compte xP

Keurjani : Voila la suiiiite !!! Et oui, je suis une sadique huhuhuhu muahahaha !!! ee… désolé, en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ma suite, sadique aussi mais booon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie :D

Tookuni : EEE !! Merci !!! oula, y'a plein de merci dans mes réponses xP, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite en tout cas :P

Hiruka MAKI : Attention, moi je me nouris de compliment , pour la suite, j'ai ma petite idée .

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Konoha, un doux vent de printemps fit éternuer la Kunoichi qui venait juste de se réveiller.

_Maudite allergie…_

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où elle se mit ses habits de ninja. Après tout, si elle s'était réveillée tôt, c'était à cause d'une mission.

Une fois prête, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans le couloir où était la porte de sortie de sa maison. Elle s'arrangea quelque peu sa tenue ; ce n'était pas pasque c'était une grande ninja qu'elle ne pouvait pas être arrangé !

Elle sortit joyeusement de sa maison, et se dirigea au lieu de rendez-vous habituel, où elle allait devoir attendre son sensei pendant plusieurs heures. Mais sa lui permettrait de parlait avec ses deux compagnons de missions. Elle ne les voyait pas souvent dû à son travaille de medic-nin et les nombreuses missions que faisaient les deux shniobis. De plus, Sasuke disparaissait toujours mystérieusement, et elle ne trouvait que Naruto qui mangeait à Ichiraku, comme d'habitude. C'était aussi pour cette raison que son amitié avec le blond s'était aussi approfondie, les faisant très proche l'un de l'autre. Même si elle croyait tout savoir sur le jeune blond, elle ne connaissait pas son plus terrible secret, Kyûbi.

La jeune fille arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, qui était illuminé d'une douce lumière solaire qui se filtrait à travers des arbres, donnant au pierre une jolie couleur vert bleuté(1). Bien sûr, Kakashi n'était pas là, et Sasuke se trouvait déjà appuyé contre un arbre. Mais quelque chose clochait. Le calme qui y régnait.

Elle chercha des yeux Naruto qui arrivait pourtant toujours avant elle. Mais pas de trace du garçons au yeux bleu comme le ciel. Elle regarda Sasuke surprise, celui-ci essaya de cacher son trouble, mais elle le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir que ça le tracassait, et pas qu'un peu. Elle jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle, puis s'affala sur le sol.

Un bruissement ce fit entendre, Sakura se leva d'un bond, et Sasuke, même si essayant de contrôler son geste, leva d'un geste vif sa tête regardant d'où provenait ce bruit. Mais ce ne furent pas des cheveux blonds en bataille qui apparurent, mais des cheveux argentés, mais eux aussi en bataille (y'a que la couleur qui change en résumé ').

-Yo !

-Kakashi-sensei…

La faible voix de Sakura décrocha un regard stupéfiait de Kakashi.

-Vous n'avez que 30 minutes de retards.

-C'est un jour faste…

Cette fois-ci, c'était Sasuke qui l'avait dit, sa voix traînante inquiéta encore plus l'ex ANBU. Il avait fait l'effort de sortir de sa culpabilité ce matin là pour surprendre ses élèves qui se faisait surprendre de moins en moins par ses coups. Il n'espérait pas les surprendre tellement, même si ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de ce qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient surpris.

Peut être que cette fois-ci le sol allait vraiment s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'avaler. Mais c'était très improbable.

Tout d'un coup, Kakashi fut frappé par un petit détail. Comme pour Sakura, Kakashi fut choquée par le silence pesant de l'endroit. Naruto n'était pas encore arriver, pourtant il essayait d'arriver toujours avant Sasuke.

Il se gratta le derrière du crâne et se retourna, se préparant sûrement à une farce. Mais rien, un coup de vent nargua le pauvre sensei, qui se sentait perdue par l'absence du ninja le plus imprévisible de tout le village caché de la feuille.

Un léger froissement et un cri firent que Kakashi se tourna à une vitesse incroyable. Sakura devait être en détresse car c'était elle qui avait crié. Sakura était maintenant forte, ça devait être important pour qu'elle cri, ou encore très surprenant…

Mais il se trouva nez à nez avec une Sakura livide, et un Sasuke qui avait posé sa main sur son cœur et avait prit un air plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui lui donnait maintenant un air de cadavre. Et un blond accroupi entre les deux, l'air sérieux.

-Na…Naruto ?

Sakura regardait surprise la cause de ce cri d'effroi qu'elle avait eu. Il était apparu comme le vent, si silencieusement et discrètement, que quand elle s'était retournée pour regarder Sasuke, elle l'avait vu, près d'elle. Son cœur avait sauté, et un cri était sortit de sa bouche. Apparemment, Sasuke non plus ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'arriver de son ami. Était-il devenu si fort que ça ?

-Désolé du retard… On y va ?

Sakura voulait lui crier dessus, lui reprochant que comment il pouvait arriver aussi tard, lui faire frôler une crise cardiaque, de plus elle n'avait pas été l'unique à la frôler (un dénommé Sasuke peut être XD), et qu'en plus c'était lui qui demandait si ils y allaient. Mais l'expression de son ami l'en persuada. Son visage, souvent si joyeux, était maintenant sérieux. Son bleu, pourtant si joyeux d'habitude, était maintenant comme du verre, sans vie. L'auréole de joie qui souvent l'entourait, avait disparus. Ceci alourdi encore plus l'ambiance qui y régnait, et la préoccupation de ses amis et son sensei accrûrent.

Naruto s'était réveillé se matin là, bien tôt en fait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son rêve. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, son air joyeux avait disparus, de toute manière ce n'était qu'une façade, pour cacher cette solitude qui vivait dans son cœur, malgré la compagnie de ses amis. Il comprenait parfaitement cette phrase qui trottait depuis maintenant 5 ans dans sa tête. Il avait beau être entouré par une grande foule, pourtant cette foule lui souriait, c'était ses amis, mais il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Ses amis l'avaient sortit de la solitude la plus froide et la plus terrible, mais il ne l'y avait pas arraché complètement.

Il regardait d'un air maussade son bol, où le liquide se refroidissait lentement. Naruto soupira, puis se leva, déversant le contenu de celui-ci dans le levier, et lavant le bol il pensait à son rêve. Il partit ensuite faire les derniers arrangements avant de partir vers le point de rendez-vous.

'_Tu penses encore à ça ?'_

_Peut-être que si quelqu'un m'avait donné la réponse, je ne serais pas comme ça._

'_hunhunhun… Tu me fais bien rire mon petit. Mais qui te dis, que sachant la réponse tu ne serais pas pire ? Désillusionner peut être, qui sait.'_

_En tout cas je me sens horrible maintenant…_

'_Si tu veux savoir la réponse, cherche au fond de toi petit.'_

Naruto continuait à se préparer pendant que la discussion interne continuait bon train avec des 'Tu le sais au fond de toi' et des 'Je ne sais pas' 'Je ne trouve pas !'. Il arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, il attendit quelque minute, mais ça ne servait à rien, il était arrivé 2 heures en avances et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Après avoir sauter, Naruto se retrouva perché à une des plus hautes branches. Il s'accommoda confortablement sur la branche et se mit à observer le ciel, teinté par le soleil levant. Son combat intérieur avec Kyûbi continuait.

'_ffff… arrête de penser à ça… de toute manière ça te mènerais à quoi de savoir si c'est un souvenir ou non ?'_

_A me sortir un poids de dessus Kyu-chan !!_

'_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Naru-CHAN !!!!'_

_Je t'appelle comme je veux Kyu ! En plus, ça t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir me répondre et à te venger en me mettant chan…._

Il s'était bien passé 2 heures et demie depuis qu'il était là, quand des voix se levèrent. Naruto sortit de ses ''rêveries'' et regarda vers le bas. Depuis quand ils étaient arrivés ? Depuis plus de 5 heures si Kakashi était là, mais d'après le soleil non, il était arrivé quasiment à l'heure. Il attendit un moment, puis il descendit silencieusement de l'arbre, il en était tout à fait capable, son entraînement avec Jiraya lui avait beaucoup servit. Mais apparemment, il aurait dû être plus bruyant, Sakura cria et Sasuke sursauta, légèrement, mais il le fit.

-Désolé du retard… On y va ?

Ce furent ses uniques mots, il vit bien l'expression furieuse que prit Sakura, mais ça lui importer peu. Il se releva, et lu dans les yeux de Sakura une incompréhension très grande, mais aussi de la tristesse.

_De la tristesse de me voir comme je suis…_

'_hunhunhun… C'est vrai qu'il ne connaisse que le Naruto heureux et pas ton vraie toi. Tu en as la faute tu sais ?'_

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

Il commença à partir, laissant ses compagnons bouches baies devant son attitude peu commune. Sasuke fut le premier à réagir, partant de son pas habituel. Kakashi fut le suivant, mais Sakura ne voulait pas accepter que son ami ne prenne pas son air heureux.

_Il n'a pas le droit !!_

Cette pensés la fit sursauter. Elle avait changé, elle ne pouvait pas lui interdire ça. Elle baissa les yeux tristes, puis suivit ses amis. Naruto sentait les deux regards perçants des possesseurs du sharingan, mais ça lui était égal. L'unique chose qui lui importer, c'était son rêve et le fait que Sasuke soit là, avec lui, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait rêvé.

Sasuke regardait Naruto. Tout lui paraissait étrange chez lui, cette nouvelle manière de marchait, si légère et silencieuse, cette manière indifférente de regarder les choses. Ce regard perdu, la forme qu'avait sa bouche, et les mots qui ne sortaient pas de la bouche de son ami. Cet ami qu'il avait tellement regarder en secret. Voila pourquoi Sakura ne le trouvait jamais, car il était trop occupait à observer l'Uzumaki pour se montrer en publique.

La mission se passa dans une situation tendue que personne n'osait rompre. Le silence torturer le cœur de l'Uchiha, il aurait tellement voulu entendre la voix gai de son ami. Mais rien ne sortait de cette bouche serrer. Sasuke fit un soupir muet. Naruto ne l'entendit pas, trop absorber dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Kyubi. Toujours la même conversation, il essayait encore de lui soustraire l'information.

_Pourquoi diable tu ne veux pas !!_

'_Pasque'_

_Ce n'est pas une réponse !!_

'_Pour moi, si'_

_Pour moi non !_

'_C'est qui, qui répond ici ?'_

_Arg !!_

Le chakra de Naruto commença à bouillonner dans son corps, il n'avait pas remarqué, et continuait à se plaindre de Kyûbi qui continuait à prendre le dessus dans la conversation. Naruto avait beau être quelqu'un qui pouvait être froid et distant, il était pourtant, comme tout le monde le sait, très impatient, et le fait de se faire gagner dans cette conversation par le renard de neuf queues l'énervait beaucoup.

Son chakra continuait à bouillonner à l'intérieur du shinobi, quand un toussotement le ramena à la réalité.

-Naruto, ton chakra…

C'était Sasuke qui le lui disait, Kakashi avait essayé en vain, apparemment il aurait dû tenter la technique du toussotement. Sakura, elle, l'observait, trop perdue par le brusque changement de son ami pour se rendre compte que le chakra de son ami avait découplé en quelque milliseconde.

-Ah, oui…

Il maîtrisa à une vitesse record son chakra, qui surprit à nouveau ses amis. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble, pour se rendre compte maintenant qu'ils ne savaient que très peu de chose sur lui. Une de ses choses c'était l'étendu de ses pouvoirs et autres, qui commençaient à piquer de plus en plus la curiosité du jeune Uchiha et de la Haruno. Kakashi aussi se poser des questions, mais il se doutait bien de l'étendu des pouvoirs de son élèves, même si elle allait bien plus loin de ce qu'il pensait. L'entraînement avec Jiraya avait été vraiment dur. Sasuke aussi avait beaucoup appris avec Orochimaru, la différance qui y avait, était que Naruto apprenais pour protéger ses êtres chers et il avait une volonté d'acier, tandis que le brun ne l'avait fait que pour le but de se venger.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe que tu es comme ça ?

Mais Sakura n'eut pas de réponse. Pas que Naruto ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais par la simple raison qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu car il s'était replongé dans sa conversation peu productif avec le bijû. Sakura frémit, il était si différent, que sa lui donnait peur.

---------

Kakashi venait de rendre le rapport sur leur mission, et même si il portait un masque, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une certaine angoisse. Tsunade, étant quand même med-nin l'interrogea du regard, mais le juunin esquiva son regard faisant comme si il était intéressé au papier du bureau de la Godaime.

-Je ne savais pas que ces papiers étaient si intéressants, pourtant j'y suis plongée toute la journée.

Kakashi avala difficilement sa salive. Il s'était trompé de choix en choisissant de fixer ses feuilles qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, et la Godaime avait lu facilement dans son jeu. Il faisait piètre ninja dans cet instant. Mais une phrase lui traversa l'esprit, qui pourrait sûrement le sauvais (manière de parler hahaha ! Pasqu'avec moi…).

-Normal, vous ne les aviez jamais regardé.

Apparemment il avait vu juste, l'Hokage regarda gênée par la fenêtre et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Après un moment, elle se retourna, regardant à nouveau Kakashi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Oui, il fallait juste qu'elle attende un moment pour que Kakashi lui dise ce que réellement il portait sur le cœur… et peut être même les pires secrets. Tsunade rêvait déjà de tout les petits secrets qu'elle saurait. Malheureusement pour l'ex ANBU, un sourire carnassier apparus dans le fort intérieur de la blonde. Elle allait le fixer d'un regard dont elle avait le secret pour le faire paniquer, elle allait le faire souffrir muahahaha !!!

Elle mit en action son plan : regard sadique, mais cela n'affecta pas pour autant Kakashi qui était en pleine réflexion. Il pensait encore à comment c'était comporter Naruto tout au long de la mission. Il aurait du râler vu que c'était une mission de rang D et pas une B ou une A dont il raffolait tellement comme un plat de ramen, mais il avait à peine fait attention à comment se dérouler la mission. Tout ceci était vraiment bizarre, très bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer pour être dans un état comme ça ?

-GODAIME !!

Un cri strident se fit entendre, Shizune monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put, pour voir une scène qui la déstabilisa. Tsunade était complètement adossée à sa chaise, livide, la respiration accélérer, la main sur l'emplacement de son cœur, et une grimace à faire peur. La raison de ce cri c'était car elle était en pleine déprime du à l'indifférence de Kakashi par rapport à son regard. Et que par-dessus le marché, voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, et que ça ne lui servait à rien de lui demander de sortir de son bureau, elle avait sortit discrètement une bouteille de saké, et était en train de s'en servir. Elle était en plein délit, quand ce clown aux cheveux argentés c'était mit à crier son titre, lui faisant frôler une crise cardiaque et lui faisant jeté sa bouteille vers l'autre côté de la salle. Décidément, aujourd'hui c'était un jour faste.

-Godaime ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kakashi n'avait pas encore percuté que c'était de sa faute si la pauvre femme était dans cet état, si il avait crié, c'était car il s'était enfin décidé à lui révéler la cause de son souci. Et lui aussi avait frôler une crise cardiaque, car lui, il était près de la vieille qui s'était mit à crier, et d'une voix trop aigu au goût du causant du ''problème''.

-Oui, oui… Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Kakashi de crier comme ça !!

-Moi ? Crier ? Mais pas du tout !

Et oui, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait crié. Et Shizune s'affalait par terre, pâle de peur, après tout, être tellement avec Tsunade avait du la fragilisé psychologiquement (2).

--------

Naruto marchait, ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait. Il essayait encore de convaincre Kyûbi de lui dire littéralement la réponse et pas seulement lui dire des pistes qui ne le faisait même pas bouger de 1 millimètre.

'_Combien de fois je devrais te dire…'_

_Kyubiiiii-chaaaan !!! S'il te plaaaaieeeuh !!!_

'_Pour la peine, c'est un non définitif !'_

_Ooooh ! Ne t'énerve pas, après tout, un jour tu finiras bien pas me le dire._

'_Ça tu peux en être sûre, plus embêtant que toi, c'est impossible'_

_Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que me le dire._

-Naruto !

Naruto se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'interrompre dans sa conversation avec Kyûbi. Il fut néanmoins étonnait en voyant la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Ça voix n'avait plus le même ton froid et distant qu'il lui avait connu. Il arrivait en courrant, il suait sûrement. Il encore trop loin pour voir tout les petits détails. Le brun arriva enfin à son niveau, visiblement fatigué. Il leva ses yeux vers le blond, il voulait lui faire effet, mais l'Uzumaki garda son air neutre, ne comprenant à rien au jeu de son ami. Peut être que si il ne lui avait pas changé sa vie lors de ce combat, il ne serait pas en train de le regarder comme ça

À suivre

* * *

(1)Une invention splendide d'un endroit rêver… N'empêche, j'aimerais bien être dans un endroit comme ça xD

(2) Après toute les plans macabres qu'elle doit faire xD qui non… Remarque, avec moi c'est peut être pire xP

Auteur : enfiiiin !!!! 7 pages !!!!!! WIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : t'as faillis me tuer d'une crise cardiaque ?!? D'une CRISE CARDIAQUE !!!! Tu es ignoble !!!

Auteur /Sautant de joie: J'ai finiiiis !!! J'ai finiiiis !!!!!

Sasuke/Concentre son chakra dans sa main, préparant un chidori: Tu vas périr !!! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir !!!

Naruto : Bas les pattes Sasuke !!

Auteur/toujours dans ses saut de joie: Wiii !!! J'ai finiiiis !!!

Sasuke /au bord des larmes invisibles: Mais, Naruto ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Naruto : Je n'ai pas envie de rester comme un mort-vivant sans sentiment qui parle avec un démooon !!! Je veux redevenir normaaal !!!

Auteur /se bouchant les oreilles: vous voulez pas arrêter de crier ?

Sasuke/regard noir: à cause de qui tu crois ?

Auteur /recommence à crier: Donnez moa un R !! un E !! un V !! un I !! un E !! un W !! donnez moi un R-E-V-I-E-W !!! Un R-E-V…

Naruto /frappe l'auteur: danger publique… je le fais pour toi, chuis beaucoup plus mignon que toi…

Auteur /évanouie par terre: …

Sasuke /regard froid: bravo Naruto, c'est comme ça qu'il faut la traiter… niark niark…

Naruto /se met à sauter, deux pompoms rouge dans les mains/ Donnez moi un R ! un E ! un V ! un I ! un E ! un W ! donnez moi des R-E-V-I-E-W, R-E-V-I-E-W !!!!!

Sasuke /goutte sur la trempe: je suis en train de rêver, t'inquiet pas, ce n'est qu'un rêve… Ra !!! L'autre dingue me fait parler tout seule maintenant !!! Bientôt je serais habillé comme Heidi !!


	4. Jour faste?

Notes : Un hourra pour moi ! Un hourra pour moi ! ee… ok, j'ai compris, pas de hourra pour moi, nan, vous préférez Naruto hein T.T (Mathilde vexé). Je dois le refaire crier c'est ça ? Nan… trop répéter dans ce fic…

Réponse au Reviews

**didilove37 : Ah** ! Quelqu'un qui est du même avis que moi xD… en fait, qui est du même avis que Sasuke, après tout, c'est lui qui la proposé TuT (qu'est ce que je suis méchante avec lui xD. Tout pour Naruto :P )

**tookuni : **J'ai compris… Naruto n'est pas si sérieux… mais bon, ça s'arrange facilement ça _(sourire sadique)_, mais bon, il est surtout comme ça parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire lâcher le morceau à Kyûbi … excuse bidon ¬¬. Tant que ça te plait toujours xD

**angeyumi : **Je l'ai bien trouvé ça xD, en fait, je me suis un peu inspirée d'un chapitre de l'anime, simplement que le saké ne s'en va pas en volant, et c'est Shizune qui rentre tout d'un coup dans le bureau… ee… pour l'asile, je crois qu'on a du se croiser, mais comme je suis une folle schizophrène, en plus, on m'a enfermé dans une pièce équipé avec ordinateur… je crois que ceux de l'asile sont plus fou que nous xD revenons à nos mouton comme tu dis. Oui… Naruto en pom-pom girl. TuT, et Sasuke en heidiiii xD je vous ferais payer cher pour le voir déguisé (après tout y'a ma vie qui est en jeu, pasque avec un Sasuke et un chidori... regardait… il veut déjà me tuer !!!)… Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa sera gratuit et je donnerais des photos à tout le monde niark niark niark. Et oui, je me suis franchement amusé en lisant ton reviews xD j'espère que même si ce fic est… disons triste ou encore nulle, j'espère que vous vous marrez .

**Maeve Fantaisie : **E… oui, il est triste intérieurement, mais disons que après un dur combat contre Kyûbi… sa donne pas vraiment envie de sourire xD mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt re-sourire… si on peut appeler ça un sourire ¬.¬.

Bon alors… super compliqué ce truc, donc, lisait bien :

'_Pensé de Kyûbi'_

_ºPensé de Narutoº_

_Pensé de n'importe qui_

_(Mes pensés) (/ mes actions…/)_

Vous voyez ! C'est vachement compliqué, en cas d'incompréhension, relire attentivement avant de se lancer par un précipice _(que viens faire le précipice ? demandé à mon cerveau, je suis innocente !!)_

**Bonne lecture**

Le brun s'approchait de la personne qu'il avait appelée. Celle-ci s'était retournée, et avait montré une surprise évidente. Il l'avait certes déjà appelé, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de cette manière. Ses cheveux brun brillait sous le soleil de printemps, comme toujours, il avait la même manière de marchait, cette manière de la regardait, mais quelque chose était différente en lui, sa voix. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, puis lui fit un petit sourire de quelque millimètre.

-Neji-san ?

Son sourire s'élargit. Son étonnement l'amusé beaucoup, ses yeux c'étaient agrandis et sa surprise était beaucoup plus marqué, sûrement à cause du sourire qu'il venait de faire. La personne qui éprouvait ce grand étonnement le détailla du regard, quelque chose devait aller mal… oui, très mal. Cette lueur dans ces yeux.

-Ça va Ne… ?

-Bien sûr que ça va ! Mieux que jamais !!

Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus. Un léger frisson la parcouru. Il venait de prendre un ton de voix vraiment très joyeux. La personne, dont la stupéfaction grandissait de moment à moment, regarda le sol, s'attendant sûrement à voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir. Neji se mit à rigoler silencieusement, quasiment qu'on ne savait pas qu'il rigolait _(je vais quand même pas leur faire un virement de personnalité de 180º xD)_. (1)

-Pourquoi regardes-tu le sol ? _(la question de l'ans ¬¬)_

-Etto ? Non, pour rien !

Les joues du ninja s'empourprèrent, dû au fait qu'on l'avait arraché d'une pensé qui ne réjouirait pas vraiment Neji, et qui lui vaudrait sûrement un regard d'une noirceur extra-terestrial _(à ne pas chercher dans un dictionnaire, vous ne le trouverez pas xD)_, où les 68 points du hakke, ou pire encore… Les 128. La tête de cette personne qui avait ces idées tomba lourdement sur ses mains, puis, à l'aide de sa main droite, se frappa le front.

-Baka !! Baka !! Baka !! Baka !!

-Ça va? …

Fin !! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon fic, vous n'en saurez jamais qui c'était muahaha !! Ou encore les sentiments de Neji niark niark !!

Nan !! C'était une blague !! Ne m'agresser paas !! C'était un petit blagueeeeuh !! Croyez môaaa !!! _(j'ai compris… je continue)._

-Ça va ? … Hinata-chan ?

Hinata hoqueta de surprise (2). « Chan » ?? Depuis quand Neji utilisait le chan ? Tout cela était bien étrange, trop pour son faible cœur émotionnel. Elle jeta des regards de détresse dans tous les côtés, mais personne ne passait pas là.

_Et mince ! Pile quand j'ai besoin d'aide personne n'est là !! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ! L'auteur est vraiment sadique (humhum… e… pourquoi c'est moi la coupable ?)_

Neji la regardait d'un regard vraiment amusé, il retenait difficilement un éclat de rire qui la ferait sans doute tomber dans les pommes, et si il voulait lui raconter ce qu'il devait lui raconter, alors il pourrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain, et il ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'à demain _(en résumé, ce sont tous des impatients dans ce fic TT)_. Il croisa les bras, un petit sourire, un peu moqueur quand même, encore peint sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va mieux Hinata-chan ?

Hinata avait enfin réussit à regarder son cousin aux yeux. Même si ça faisait maintenant près de 4 ans qu'ils étaient très proche et que toute la haine avait disparus entre eux deux, elle avait encore du mal à le regardait dans les yeux, ce n'était pas par peur, mais car elle le respectait beaucoup.

-Noni ? Ah! O…Oui, ça va mieux. Neji-nii-san ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hinata avait reprit la sécurité, cette sécurité qui lui avait prit 2 ans pour la faire devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Maintenant elle ne rougissait plus devant Naruto, après tout, elle savait qu'il la considérait comme une sœur, et que, malheureusement pour elle, il n'allait jamais tomber amoureux d'elle.

À la question de Hinata, son cœur s'accéléra, mais son visage ne laissa rien paraître. Il lui prit doucement, mais impatiemment le bras, et jeta un regard rapide au environ. Puis se tournant vers sa cousine, il la regarda directement aux yeux.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose très important, mais pas ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'entende…

Hinata le regarda de plus en plus étonnée, elle allait bientôt battre le record du plus grand étonnement qui n'est jamais existé… si ça existe. Elle lança tout de même un regard à la rue. Ils étaient en plein milieu de celle-ci _(la rue… j'ai du mal à penser qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de Hinata --')_, et mystérieusement _(mea culpa xD)_ il n'y avait personne qui y passait.

_Oé oé… y'a personne, mais faut quand même se bougeait pour trouver un endroit encore plus vide, pfff…_

Elle suivit tout de même son cousin vers elle ne savait où. Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de prairie, une de ces typiques prairies où Shikamaru (3) passait la majorité de ses journées.

-------

(Revenons à notre blond préfèré…)

-Sas'ke ?

-On dit Sasuke, dobe, apprend à prononcer.

-Espèce de… bol de ramens cru !

'_C'est une insulte ça ? Laisse moi rire… Ha, Ha, Ha.'_

_ºTait toi Kyû-CHANº_

'… _Tu vas me la payer'_

_ºOé oé, et moi je suis le Kage du mondeº (e… que voulais vous T-T, en plus le kage du monde ça donne super nan ?)_

'…'

L'Uchiha le regarda de travers. Il savait que Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup de neurone, et que, bizarrement, il n'aimait pas insulter ses amis en publique _(veut un ami comme ça T.T)_, mais celle là, elle dépassait… ee… la normalité du cerveau humain. Certes, Naruto n'était pas super intelligent, et c'est neurone, plus sentimental que intellectuelle, n'arrivait que rarement à lui faire remarquer quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un bol de ramens ne se consomme pas brûlant.

- Naruto…

- Raaa !!! Oé ! Je sais ! Ce n'est pas une insulte !! Vas le crier sur tous les toits !!!

Sasuke, une goutte sur la tempe, le regarda un peu pommé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était mit comme ça. Il se gratta le derrière du crâne, et fit une nouvel tentative de conversation.

-E… Naruto…

-AAAAARG !!!!

- USURATONKATCHI !!!!

-KÔA !!!!!!

-Arrête de crier…

Sasuke c'était bouché, préventivement et intelligemment, les oreilles. Il savait que Naruto allait lui répondre en criant, et peut être avec un super coup de point en bonus. Maintenant Naruto le regardait gêné. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait crié, et que tout le monde le regardait de travers, vu qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux en plein milieux de la rue principal qui menait au palais de l'Hokage.

_ºKuso…º_

'_Baka'_

_ºBAKA TOI-MEME !!!!!º_

'_Dobe, arrête de crier, tu me donne mal à la tête'_

_ºGrrrrº (4)_

-eee… Naruto ?

-Noni ? (5)

-Euh…

Naruto, le fixait, l'interrogeant à l'aide de ses yeux azur, ce qui fit rougir légèrement L'Uchiha, qui baissa précipitamment la tête.

_Ses yeux, c'est… trop beau (6)… Allez espèce de dégonflé !!! C'est qu'un bol ! Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage que je sache!!_

Sasuke se racla la gorge puis regarda à nouveau Naruto.

-e… Je voulais savoir… si…

-Si…

-Et bien, si tu voulais…

Nouvel hésite ment, nouvel « je me perds dans ses yeux » (7), autre mini-raclement hyper discret, et etc.

-Sasuke…

-Quoi ?

-Accouche !!!

-Ok !!! Tu veux aller à Ichiraku avec moi ?

-Dis ?

-Quoi Naruto ?

-C'est si difficile de demander ?

- grr…

- J'y allais de toute manière !

Il esquissa un petit sourire (8), et il prit Sasuke par le bras et le traîna vers son restaurant préférer. Le pauvre éventail se sentit ridicule, traîner par un Naruto complètement schizophrène c'était une nouveauté pour lui. Mais il débordé de bonheur, si près de son Naruto _(pas possessif l'éventail en tout cas T.T)_ même si celui-ci n'était pas le même que le Naruto habituel.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Ichiraku, puis ils s'assirent, et Naruto demanda un bol de ramens. Sasuke, d'une petite voix _(comme j'ai dis… je vais pas les faire schizophrène… et ben, on peu dire que j'aime ce mot xD )_, commanda la même chose que lui.

En deux seconde, Naruto entamait déjà son 3ème bol, tandis que Sasuke n'en était que au premier, mais pas parce qu'il était lent pour manger, ce qui était évident, mais car il était trop occupé à observer son petit renard. Mais justement, son petit renard, il s'en été rendu compte, mais pas le petit renard que vous croyez _(participation du publique xD)_, mais le petit renard que tout le monde appelé Kyûbi. On pouvait dire que c'était un jour faste pour les gens avec un cœur fragile.

-Un autre !!

À croire que Naruto avait un ventre sans fond '

-----

Pendant ce temps, Sakura courrait d'une chambre à une autre. Tsunade avait décidé que ça allait être son jour libre en tant que med-nin. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait prit le restant de cette journée pour pouvoir parlez avec Kakashi sur le problème N, ce qui faisait retomber une quantité énorme de patient sur la fille aux cheveux rose et Shizune vu que Tsunade, étant doué pour ce jutsu, effectué plus rapidement le travail. De plus, Hinata, qui était, elle aussi douée pour le contrôle de chakra, donc doué en médecine, n'était pas un apprenti med-nin à temps complet, et ne se trouvaient donc pas là. Sakura grommelait, et remercier d'être ninja, car elle n'aurait pas supporter de courir d'une aile à l'autre de l'hôpital sans s'effondrer.

Essoufflée, la jeune kunoichi s'assit, regardant les infirmières et les médecins courir sans arrêt possible. Un café chaud se plaça devant le nez surpris de Sakura. Shizune s'assit à côté d'elle, souriante. Sakura la remercia et commença à boire le café, qui lui fit grand bien.

-Je suis épuisée !

-Je te comprends, tu n'es pas encore une medic-nin, tu es encore en entraînement, ça doit être plus qu'épuisant vu que tu ne contrôle pas parfaitement ton chakra.

Shizune gardait toujours ce sourire, cet éternel sourire qui réchauffait le cœur de tout le monde, qui leur faisait sentir en sécurité. Personne ne croirait que cette femme était une kunoichi compétente et en plus, une med-nin très douées.

-Prend la journée libre Sakura.

La fille aux profonds yeux verts regarda la brune surprise, elle balbutia des mots incompréhensibles. Mais Shizune la coupa.

- Tu t'entraînes dans le jutsu médical et en tant que ninja quasiment tous les jours de la semaine, toute les semaines du mois ! Et cela depuis maintenant 4 ans plus ou moins ! Et cela que tu n'es pas encore une med-nin, et que tu es un ninja, qui continue à faire plusieurs missions. Je ne crois pas que Konoha est besoin de ninja mort d'épuisement. Repose-toi au moins pour aujourd'hui Sakura-chan.

Sakura baissa la tête, peinée qu'on lui dise qu'elle travaillait trop. Elle l'avait fait pour ne pas être un poids pour ses camarades, mais d'après ce que disait Shizune, elle deviendrait peut être à nouveau un poids pour eux deux. C'est vrai que un ninja mort de fatigue n'aidait en rien pour les missions.

-Mais… Il y a trop de patient aujourd'hui.

Sa voix était suppliante. Même si elle pouvait terminer dans son lit pendant 1 semaine à cause du travail intensif, elle ne pouvait laisser Shizune toute seule avec tellement de patient !

Malgré ses protestations, Shizune la regarda, et son regard signifiait tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, montrant sa détermination pour qu'elle prenne son jour libre. Finalement, Sakura soupira, et Shizune sourit, se levant, et tendant la main à Sakura.

-D'accord… Merci Shizune-san, mais si il y a une urgence, appelez-moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on le fera.

Quelques minutes après, Sakura se trouvait en train de gambader à travers les rues de Konoha, méditant sur l'attitude de Naruto. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais, par hasard ou non, elle se retrouva devant Ichiraku. Elle entendit la voix de Naruto, et vit les jambes des deux garçons. Elle sourit, voyant que Naruto avait récupéré un peu de sa bonne humeur et parlait un peu plus.

1 minute s'écoula, quand elle décida enfin de tourner les talons et partir se promenait quelque part d'autre. Et ce fut, quand elle s'approchait au lac qui longeait Konoha qu'elle entendit son nom. D'abord, douteuse, elle ne se retourna pas, continuant son chemin. Mais quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se tourna enfin.

-Sakura-chan !!!

-Ino-chan ?

Sakura était étonnée de voir son amie aussi heureuse et aussi… sautillante ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Si tu savais…

Ino fit une petite volte sur elle-même, un sourire de 5 km au moins sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle disait ça.

-Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi une baka comme toi peut être aussi…

Ino se retourna finalement vers elle, la coupant et ne relevant pas l'insulte que venait de faire son ex-ennemies et sa meilleure amie. Elle lui prit les deux mains, et son sourire, s'élargit encore plus. Malgré le fait que son amie soit heureuse, et que ça avait mit Sakura d'une meilleure humeur, Ino lui torturait les mains, et l'impatiente la gagnait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son jour. D'abord Naruto la fait mourire de préoccupation, on l'oblige à prendre son jour libre alors qu'il y a une centaine de patient, et en plus, sa meilleur amie lui écrabouille ses mains, lui faisant perdre sa patiente. Comme je disais plus en haut, aujourd'hui c'était un jour faste pour les gens au coeur fragile.

-J'ai quelque chose à te raconter…

À Suivre

(1) C'est l'à qu'on peut remarquer que Neji est aussi l'un de mes personnages préféré TuT

(2) Moi je tomberais carrément dans les pommes. J'admets, je lui ai carrément déformé sa personnalité…

(3) Ne vous attendez pas à le voir avec quelqu'un ToT.

(4)Les supers conversations by Kyûbi et Naruto, ça se vend à 0.01 €

(5) Noni quoi ? Ben mettre que des quoi ce n'est pas marrant TT

(6) Qui aurait pensé que Sasuke Uchiwa pensé comme ça !!! Ouaaah !!! N'empêche que ses pensés son vachement poétique o

(7)E… ce n'est pas moi qui a écriiiit !!! C'est lui ! Il m'a piqué le clavier !! C'est pas ma faute si il est fou amoureux de Naruto xD

(8) Bon, c'est un sourire à la Sasuke ! Mais c'est un sourire !! Et si je l'ai fais aussi peu neuronal, c'est pour qu'il soit plus kawaii ee… okey, c'est ma vison des faits ¬¬

Auteur : Tadaaaaam !!!!! Maintenant y'a des hourras pour l'auteur ?

Naruto _/Pousse l'autrice/_: Nan !! C'est encore moi la star !!

Sasuke _/Boude dans son coin/_ : C'est quoi cette histoire de Heidi…

Naruto _/Se retourne fâchait contre son sois disant amoureux/_ : Ne dit pas ça !! Moi je regardais Heidi !!

Auteur : Moi nan, mais je vois comment est Heidi

Sasuke : Mais, c'est que… c'est que…c'est en… c'est en HEIDIII !!!!

Auteur _/prend un air innocent/_ : Si tu préfère… je peux te mettre en teletubbie ?

Sasuke _/Pâle/_ : kôa !!! Meurt !! Préfère Heidi.

Auteur _/s'en lève la sueur du front à l'aide de sa main/_ : ouf ! Tant mieux, je déteste les teletubbies.

Naruto _/air d'enfant tout kawai/_ : c'est quoi les teletubbies ?

Auteur _/tapote l'épaule de Naruto/_ : C'est des extra-terrestres qui veulent nous laver le cerveau pour conquérir la terre, ils utilisent leur faces de bébé pour le faire. C'est pas un être fréquentable. _/air diabolique/_ si tu les fréquente, tu peux être sur que je t'enferme avec Itachi ! _(désolé pour les fans des teletubbies qui lisent ce fic ¬-¬)_

Sasuke_/crie comme une gamine/_ : niaaaaaaannnn !!!!!

Auteur _/se bouche les oreilles/_ : C'est pour Naruto la torture, pas pour toi.

Sasuke _/se met à pleurer/_ : Mais…

Auteur _/incrédule/_ : quoi ? t'as envie d'être enfermé avec ton frère ?

Sasuke : Baka !!! Qui sait ce que Itachi peut lui faire à Naruto.

Auteur : Ah !!! Quand on dit que les frères on les même goût

Sasuke : Sadique TT

Auteur : Nan, amoureuse…euh… oé c'est ça, chuis pas du tout amoureuse ¬¬

Sasuke : Dobe…

Auteur : martyriser…

Naruto : On peut admirer une conversation entre l'auteur et Sasuke, à la Kyûbi/Naruto.

Auteur : grrr… tant pis pour toi, tu seras en teletubbies et pas en belle au bois dormant T.T

Sasuke _/goutte sur la trempe/_ : et en Sasuke ?

Auteur : Nia nia !! Bon, en tout cas je pourrais vendre tes photos de toi en pleurant, le film de toi en criant comme une gamine TuT…

Sasuke_/paniqué/_ : depuis quand tu les as ?

Auteur : Depuis que la caméra de surveillance existe dans mon fic n.n, super invention hein ?

Sasuke : vais te tueeeeer !!!

Auteur _/pars en courrant… Sasuke de même, trop flemmarde pour écrire ¬¬/_

Naruto _/cherche quelque chose dans sa poche_: A ! Voila !! Alors… mmm… Sasuke !!! Qu'est ce qu'elle a écriiit !!! j'y comprend rien, trop mauvaise écriture _(chuis pas parfaite, c'est la triste vérité --')_ !! Mince… il est parti… alors… mm… re… reviews… ou Na… Naruto… mourir… moura !! alors… « Reviews ! Ou Naruto mourra ! ». Oui !!! Des reviews ! Des reviews !!! Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui meurs ?? _(pasque c'est le plus mignon entre Sasuke et Naruto TuT)_


	5. orgueil et grimace

Désolé pour le retard, cette fois-ci c'est une bonne excuse /_silence/_ ¬¬… e donc, je passais mon brevet (hémisphère sud, trop compliquait à expliquer… _paresse quand tu me tiens_) et manque de po, mon écran c'est grillé. Et voila… j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Next chapter !! Désolé si vous n'aimait pas u.u, pane d'inspir.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

**Sasuke Sarutobi or Koro-chan**: um… je ne suis pas super bonne pour expliquer, mais je vais essayer… (Préparez-vous à la catastrophe u.u), alors, quelqu'un est en train d'appeler Naruto, et en même temps quelqu'un appelle Hinata, j'ai fais en ''sorte'' qu'on croit au début que c'est Neji qui a appelé Naruto, mais en fait il appelait Hinata, et celui qui appelait Naruto c'était Sasuke… Je crois que j'ai fais plus de nœuds… Et ce n'est pas un NejiHina, désolééééeeee !!! (et voila qu'elle nous refait une crise de schizophrénie…). Et je vais changer un fic par une fic , mais reviews… je ne peux pas ¬¬ c'est trop psychologique pour que je comprenne moi-même. Et oui, c'est nani, petite faute --'

**Maeve Fantaisie**: Merci pour les encouragement !!! Et merci de continuer à lire ma fic n-n. J'espère que tu continueras à bien aimer ma fic.

**tookuni**: merci d'aimer ma fic /_fait une crise de joie/_/_après quelques secondes/_, désolé… je risquais de casser l'ordinateur --', moi aussi j'adore Kyûbi !!! E !!!!! Chuis pas l'unique au mondeee !!!… e… bon j'ai compris, je me la ferme et je continue _(juste pasque mon sadisme n'arrive pas encore au nuage TuT)_.

Le bla bla habituelle vous le connaissez…

* * *

Sasuke mangeait silencieusement ses ramens, qu'il avait à peine touché. Naruto mangeait et parlait au patron d'Ichiraku simultanément. Le micro sourire qu'avait eu Naruto quelques temps avant c'était élargit, dû au fait qu'il mangeait des ramens et qu'il parlait avec la personne qu'il voyait quasiment tout les jours, et qui était, évidemment, le patron d'Ichiraku.

-J'ai finis. À demain !

Sasuke était un peu endolori. Après une courte nuit, une mission où la tension avait duré tout le long de celle-ci, et après avoir attendu que Naruto mange ses cinq plats de ramens, la quasi-totalité de ses membres étaient maintenant endormis, et les mettrent en mouvement n'était pas si simple. Le rictus de l'Uchiha était donc vers le bas. Naruto lui tapota l'épaule.

-Alors chez toi c'est un sourire puis tu boudes ? Tu n'es pas cohérant (1)

Sasuke le regarda et grogna. Il était certes heureux, que Naruto est eu un sourire et face à nouveau des commentaires non compréhensible, ou encore ridicule, mais Sasuke continuait à être un iceberg sur patte.

-Tais-toi dobe.

-Baka

-Usuratonkachi, tais toi.

Un deuxième grognement ce fit entendre, Naruto s'efforçait de ne pas se lancer sur lui et le frapper, il ne voulait quand même pas avoir toutes les groupies du monde sur lui, le meurtre de mister glaçon number one était signé son suicide à coup sûr.

'_Laisse moi lui faire la peau à celui là !!!'_

_Grrr… non Kyûbi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le hais tellement_

'_Te raconte la jolie défaite que tu as eu il y a quelques années au par avant ?'_

_Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le tuer, après tout c'est moi qui est perdue, pas le grandiooooseee Kyûbi._

'_mfff ! Enlève ce ton ironique !! Tu m'aurais laissé sortir et l'achevé, je ne serais pas en train de me rabaisser pour te le demandais…'_

_Grogne toujours…_

'_C'est définitif, je ne te le dirais pas'_

-KOI !!!!!!!

Un lourd silence ce fit entendre, dans l'intérieur de Naruto, mais aussi dans la rue. Le blond se mit à courir, faisant des cercles et criant comme un demeuré. Sasuke, grognait désespérait, il accéléra le pas, mais il s'arrêta net. Il se retourna pour voir Naruto criant et faisant des cercles au milieu de la rue, ou tous les passants c'étaient arrêtés et regardait Naruto d'un regard glacial. Un soupir sortant de la bouche de l'homme au yeux onyx ce fit entendre, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, un blondinet assommé gisait sur une épaule du brun qui se dépêcha de disparaître.

-----

Hinata se massait le poignait, que son cousin avait impitoyablement massacrer pour l'emmener dans cette prairie. Justement, ce cousin massacreur de poignet se trouvait devant elle. Il était revenus son lui. Plus de sourire de plus de 3 cm, qui était un peu dommage, ni ce regard qui laisser filtrait quelques émotions, qui ça aussi, était dommage… Même si ça faisait un peu peur à Hinata de voir son cousin dans cet état.

-Alors ? Pourquoi si heureux ?

-Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé.

-Que les ovnis existaient ?

Il la regarda d'un air suspect, c'était quoi ce sarcasme ? Si nouveau pour lui, mais il balaya ce moment d'un geste vague de la main. Puis poursuivit sa nouvelle, qui apparemment n'était pas prête d'arriver de si tôt _(et dire que l'impatient dans cette partie c'est Neji T.T)_.

-Comme je disais, j'ai appris quelque chose, en fait, plusieurs choses, mais chaque chose à son temps !

Hinata avait eu envie de rigoler au innombrables « chose » qu'avait placé son cousin dans sa phrase. Mais elle se retient, si elle voulait continuer son entraînement, il ne fallait pas rigoler de Neji… (2)

-J'ai, pour première fois de ma vie…

Il jeta des regards dans les environs pour voir si personne ne les épiaient. Mais il ne vit que des inoffensifs papillons et autres insectes.

-Accepter d'enseigner la valse à quelqu'un pendant la cérémonie dans 2 jours.

Hinata pâlit. Voyait vous, quand on est pâle, et qu'on pâlit, ça fait un ton de peau digne d'un cadavre _(et voila une chaussure qui me frôle… Je me tais ¬¬)_. Donc ; Hinata ressemblait maintenant à un cadavre. Elle se mit à balbutier des mots que le jeune Hyûga ne prit pas la peine de chercher à comprendre.

-Oui ! Je sais, ça n'a rien de spectaculaire. Mais je croyais que ça aller te réjouir de savoir que je met de jour en jour plus sociable !

Hinata cligna des yeux, puis elle poussa un petit cri, se mettant les deux mains devant la bouche, l'air préoccupé. Après avoir laisser perplexe son cousin, qui essayer de ne pas le laisser voir, elle se frappa à plusieurs reprisent le front avec une de ses mains.

-J'aurais pas du ? E ! Arrête de te frapper !

Hinata ne paniquait jamais au tant. Son cousin la regardait de plus en plus perplexe, sûrement en train de penser qu'elle était folle ou semblable.

-J'avais complètement oublié le bal ! Pourtant c'est le grand événement de Konoha !

Neji soupira, puis prit un air plus sérieux puis regarda sa cousine qui reprenait peu à peu le contrôle sur elle. Elle souffla un moment puis regarda son cousin, pour dévier rapidement son regard.

-Tu disais… tu…

Hinata se rappela alors de ce que venait de lui annoncer son cousin, ébahit elle le regarda, et cligna à la vitesse de la lumière pour seconde fois en 5 minutes ses longs cils.

-Et… et… qu… qui ?

-euh… Ino

-Ino ?

-Oui, c'est pas qu'elle me plaise, mais bon… Disons que c'est une option pour essayer de me ''sociabilisé'' un peu plus, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui…

Hinata ne pouvait sortir de sa surprise. Alors comme ça son cousin allait danser ? Avec une fille en plus ? En publique ? Elle avait dit à haute voix la dernière question, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et la réaction fut rapide. Neji se paralysa instantanément.

-Pu…. Publi… bliquement ?

-Tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

-Non… Tant pis.

Un soupir sortit de la bouche du brun. Qui regarda l'horizon ennuyé. Il avait oublié ce petit détail (2).

-Je n'ai plus qu'à me demander une mission.

Sa mine boudeuse reprit le dessus. Hinata regarda son cousin, puis elle soupira d'exaspération. Elle fit demi-tour, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu de son élan.

-Je ne crois pas. Ou elle va te trucider, génie ou non.

Puis elle partit bien vite, préoccuper par cette cérémonie. Konoha fêtait chaque an cet événement, qui était la création du village. Et pour ça il y avait une vals d'ouverture, et tout le monde s'habillé le mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Il ne lui manquait plus que 2 jours pour pouvoir acheter une maudite robe, s'entraîner à danser, et se remonter le moral pour ne pas mourir de honte pendant la fête. Elle avait peut être arrêter de balbutier, mais elle continuait à être une fille timide, qui ne se montrait que un peu plus sûr d'elle quand elle se trouvait avec quelqu'un de proche, ou encore dans ses crises, peu nombreuse.

Neji, pendant ce temps avait regardé sa cousine partir rapidement, préoccupé pour un sujet quelconque. Il continuait à penser à ce qu'il allait faire. Il devait aller à cette fête, mais danser avec une des blondes les plus exubérantes, en publique, c'était un trop grand pas pour Neji. Si ce n'était pas à cause de ce stupide pari qu'il avait fait quelque mois plus tôt avec sa cousine. Il avait l'air simple, mais en fait c'était très ennuyeux pour le jeune brun qui repensait à ce stupide pari.

Flash-back

-Neji-nii-san ! Comment peu tu être si asocial !

Neji regarda sa cousine ennuyée. Dès qu'elle se fâchée, elle devenait d'un seul coup moins timide, montrant un caractère qui était très caché, et qui ne sortait tout les 36 du mois.

Elle était dans cet état, car il s'était montré bien froid quand on lui avait annoncé que Lee avait reçus sa promotions de junin, mais Lee était apparemment habitué, car il était partit joyeux vers la maison de Tenten pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Et alors ? Ça te cause un problème ?

-Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas être plus sociale !

Hinata était allée s'asseoir fâché. Elle avait eu un mauvais jour, et cet événement l'avait beaucoup irrité, non qu'elle s'irrite facilement, mais comme elle devait supporter les critiques de son père et sa famille, il arrivait des moments où n'importe quoi pouvait la faire exploser.

Elle continuait à regarder son cousin, encore énervé. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête, lançant des éclairs des yeux. Son orgueil était bien grand, et qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose lui faisait toujours le même effet, tout ça car il avait appris qu'on pouvait tout changer (3).

-Tu paris ?

La voix froide et décidé de Neji aurait du faire hésité Hinata, mais celle-ci eu un petit sourire qui élargit un sourire sur son pâle visage.

-D'accord…

Fin du flash-back

Neji soupira, il avait été stupide, il aurait du penser au épreuve qu'il aurait du passer pour arriver au résultat. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Si il devait souffrir, il souffrirait. Il s'éloignait maintenant de l'endroit, imaginant le rire d'un certain blond appelait Naruto, qui ne se retiendrait sûrement pas.

Mais… Malheureusement pour Neji, qui avait voulu un endroit sans personne, il s'était bien trompé d'endroit. Neji était tellement altéré à la penser qu'il allait gagner son pari, il avait confondu une certaine personne avec un cerf. Cette personne avait prêté oreille à cette conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais qui pouvait résister au ton peu commun qu'avait le mister glaçon number 2 ? _(pas moi en tout cas…)_. Il avait donc écouter attentivement la conversation, et quand la personne qui l'avait confondu avec un cerf s'en alla, il se leva puis se frotta le menton, surpris.

-Alors comme ça il va danser avec Ino ? Bah ! Ça m'est égal après tout.

Et Shikamaru Nara se remit à son passe temps préférer, regarder les nuages.

À Suivre

* * *

(1) C'est plutôt moi qui n'est pas cohérante TT 

(2) TT.TT c'est un changement radical de personnalité ce truc… bon, ça donne un petit truc à mon histoire… ee… chuis pas sûr u.u

(3) Comme quoi tout à un point négatif xD

Auteur _/pâle/_ : J'ai finis…

Sasuke _/une pointe d'espoir/_ : l'histoire ? c'est the end ?

Auteur /_le regarde de travers/_ : tu sais pas lire ? J'ai mis « à suivre »

Sasuke_/énervé/_ : raaa !!!!

Auteur : J'ai finis mon breveeet !!! Pourrait te faire encore plus souffrir ? C'est pas bien ça ?

Sasuke : Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Tu me hais hein ?

Auteur /innocemment: mmm… je ne te hais pas, mais je ne t'aime pas ¬¬

Sasuke : grrr… m…

Naruto : Chuis de nouveau heureux ?

Auteur /_pousse Sasuke et se lance vers son Naru-chou (qui n'est pas si mien ¬¬ mais bon) _: Pas vraimeeeennnt !!! Faut encore que je finisse le fic TuT, que je le fassa souffrir, et tu seras enfin heureux.

Naruto : sadique

Auteur : et fière de l'être.

Naruto : dingue

Auteur : ee… attend, je cherche une réponse à ça… ee… je suis déjà dans un asile, raté.

Sasuke : Qui la laisser écrire !?!

Auteur _/regard noir/_ : Si c'était pas pour Naruto, tu serais en train de frire à la poile avec des algues…

Naruto : miaaaamm…

Auteur _/s'éloigne de Naruto boudeuse/_ : il m'a bavait mon tee-shirt (qui n pas un t-shirt… mais bon) ¬¬

Sasuke : Tant pis pour toi… folle…

Auteur : tu parles trop toi…

Sasuke : C'est qui, qui écrit ?

Auteur : Reviews !!! Ou je tue Sasuke !!! ee… en fait, même avec reviews je vais le tuer, même si pas sur ce fic ¬¬ hélas… eee… alors, prochainement vous verrez Sasuke in Heidi si vous me donnez un revieeeewww !

Sasuke : chantage

Auteur : shuuuut ! le silence a fait le sage (modification d'un proverbe ¬¬)

Naruto : Si je cris Reviews tu me donne un ramens ?

Auteur : pourquoi personne ne m'écoute quand je dis shut ! Cri quand même ¬¬ de toute manière c'est toi la star…

Naruto : Un reviews pour les martyriser !!!

Auteur _/yeux rond/_ : KôA !!!

Sasuke: _/la tape avec qui c quoi/_ : Arrête de crier ! On sait que tu n'as pas de neurone, mais c'est pas pour tellement.

Naruto : On peut pas, les portes sont fermés à clés TT.TT Elle est sadique…


	6. une solution douteuse

**Note :** ben la fin s'approche… et même si c'est pas vraiment en Heidi que je le déguiserais, c'est peut être plus sadique (muahaha… um… calmos… je reprends). J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et que j'arriverais à m'inspirer.

**Ciaa :** merci d'avoir mit un petit review. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ! Oui, le nejiino est assez spécial xD mais je voulais juste essayer (j'aurais pu essayer ailleurs je sais –'). Je ne vais pas trop me mettre dans le cas de shika (même si je l'adore TuT), et pour te faire plaisir je vais le mettre avec elle (je laisse le mystère xD). Et pour le bal j'ai déjà une idée pour leur pie… j'ai rien dis xD

_Pensée des personnages _

'_Pensée de Kyûbi'_

_(mes commentaires)_

* * *

Sakura regarda surprise Ino, puis elle éclata de rire, se pliant en deux tellement ses cotes lui faisaient mal. Sa meilleure amie lui offrait aimablement une grimace la grimace. Après un certain moment, et plusieurs raclements de gorge énervés de la part de Ino, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses leva enfin sa tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

-Mais voyons Ino ! Tu vas lui massacrer les pieds ! Tu n'as jamais été doué pour la valse… Que je sache…

Les joues d'Ino s'empourprèrent de colère. Elle fusilla Sakura de ses yeux bleu, puis soupira, évacuant ainsi toute envie meurtrière.

-Si je n'ai jamais été doué pour cette danse, c'est à cause de cet accident ! Tu le sais bien… En plus on ne m'a jamais appris à danser.

-Oui, je sais, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Pour être une meilleure kunoichi, il faut essayer de ne plus avoir de traumatisme, ou avoir plus de connaissance. En plus, quand c'est quelqu'un comme Neji qui accepte…

Il y eu un nouveau pouffement de rire, et un autre regard meurtrier. Sakura se laissa tombé par terre, s'asseyant sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle leva de nouveau la tête vers Ino, et l'invita à s'asseoir à coté d'elle en lui faisant un signe de main.

-C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas de mal de changer. J'espère juste pour Neji, qu'il ne souffrira pas beaucoup à cause d'une kunoichi qui veut avoir plus de connaissance. En tout cas faudra aller acheter des belles robes, au moins tu sauveras ce détail.

Ino mima une grimace de rage puis se lança vers une fille qui rigolait comme une folle face à l'expression qu'avait prit son amie quand elle avait dit ça.

------

Deux paupières se soulevèrent, et reçurent avec un grognement toute la lumière qui pénétrait maintenant à travers de ses bleus yeux. Avec un geste fatigué il porta sa main devant ses yeux, puis avec un petit effort de dos, s'assit, pour ressentir une légère douleur au niveau de la nuque, et pour se retrouver face à un Sasuke assit en tailleur, les yeux fermés. Il fronça les sourcils et continua à regarder le brun qui n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

-Depuis quand tu médites Sasuke ?

Sasuke grogna, puis ouvrit ses yeux, pour regarder fixement son ami. Il soupira puis fit un geste négatif de la tête, pour regarder à nouveau son ami.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sasuke ferma ses yeux puis émit un silencieux sifflement, juste pour énervé son ami. Naruto le regarda, grimaçant, ne comprenant pas le geste de son ami. Il se leva alors, pour s'approcher du brun. Sasuke releva rapidement la tête vers son ami, s'interrogeant de l'attitude de Naruto. Et ce fut pour la plus grande surprise de Sasuke, que Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui le fit rougit légèrement, mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder son ami avec un air sérieux, qui ne lui allait pas vraiment dans ces instant là.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Bouge, fais quelque chose bon sang !! Ou dans deux seconde je serais en train de t'embrasser ! Mais ! Mon dieu ! Bouge !! Je suis complètement paralysé ! _(1)

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça avec ta tête ! _(faire un geste négatif avec la tête… je sais que vous n'êtes pas imbécile… c'est juste au cas où –')_

-…

-Alors ?

-Que pour ça ?

-Que pour ça quoi ?!? Allez répond !

Sasuke avait tout d'un coup envie de frapper Naruto pile en plein milieu de sa figure avec toute sa force. Il était à deux doigt de parier au premier passant _(qui est peu probable vu qu'il n'y a quasiment personne qui passe par là)_ qu'il n'allait pas attendre une seconde de plus et qu'il allé embrasser fougueusement son adoré Naruto (2)

-Pasque tu as cassés ma tranquillité et que tu t'es réveillé…

Il avait marmonné ça les dents serrées, il essayait de reprendre son calme, et de ne pas s'exaspérer contre Naruto qui n'avait sûrement aucun sentiment pour lui. Il releva les yeux, pour voir Naruto assis devant lui, l'air perplexe, se demandant vraiment si il était si embêtant que ça.

Sasuke soupira puis se leva et commença à partir. Il fut bientôt imité par Naruto qui le suivait silencieux. Apparemment ça l'avait beaucoup choqué. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que se demandait Sasuke, qui arriva bientôt sur une des routes de Konoha.

Le brun fit un geste vague qui voulait dire « au revoir », et le blond lui fit un grand geste reprenant sa joie de vivre, et puis lança un joyeux « à demain ». Naruto fit demi-tour, et prit le chemin vers son appartement. Ce fut alors que Sasuke l'appela. Intrigué, il se tourna pour deuxième fois vers Sasuke avec une drôle d'expression.

-Quoi ?

-La fête qui est après-demain, tu veux y aller avec moi ?

-mmm… oui,.

Et Naruto repartit, fredonnant une chanson, tandis que le sombre garçon partait vers son appartement, les mains dans les poches, et un sourire satisfait sur la figure. Et dans son cerveau une certaine chanson fredonnait gaiement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, inclinant la tête, et faisant un geste négatif avec la tête.

-Je deviens de plus en plus bizarre (3)…

Et sans attendre, il repartit vers son appartement silencieux, qui l'attendait comme chaque soir.

------

Tsunade se trouvait penché sur un certain objet. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Après la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Kakashi, elle s'était précipitée vers une salle spéciale où reposé la boule héritée par le Sandaime (4), laissant derrière elle une pile de document avec une petite mélodie de "alléluia". C'est alors qu'elle était tombée, car elle avait pensé à la dernière minute à l'épreuve d'ANBU que passerait bientôt Neji. Au début, elle s'était frappée énergétiquement le front avec la paume de sa main _(ça doit être une manie ce geste…)_, pensant que c'était une grosse erreur de sa part de ne pas être concentré. Mais après un court instant, elle ravala sa pensé. Après tout ce n'était pas une si grosse erreur. Elle pensa amuser à ce festival, mais se rappela rapidement de son premier but. Ce fut alors avec un drôle de sourire qu'elle vit la scène, pour après pensé à cette si tranquille fête.

-Shizuuuuneeeee !!!!!

La voix qui avait prit ce petit ton mélodieux fit que Shizune leva les yeux désespérés, puis regarda Izumo qui passé par là et qui fit un regard de pitié pour la jeune femme, avant de disparaître par l'entré pour aller rejoindre Kotetsu.

Shizune soupira, puis monta les escaliers, se préparant pour quelque chose qui paraissait terrible, et qui sûrement l'été vu la manière comment elle l'avait appelé.

_Quelle idée machiavélique elle a encore préparé…_

----------

_(ce que je peux aime les ellipses temporelles… ou c'est narratives ? um… je reste avec mon doute –',en tout cas c'est pratique ! E… donc, pour pas que vous vous perdiez, c'est une ellipse, et c'est la nuit... Pourquoi je sors ça? Ma grippe m'a dérangé mentalement)_

Ça faisait à peu près une heure que Naruto se trouvait étendue sur son lit, observant le plafond. Son regard cherchait toujours des réponses. Sasuke avait réussit à lui faire oublier un moment sa question, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, elle revenait à la charge.

'_grmf'_

_Kyûbi ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé !_

'_J'étais déjà réveillé… C'est juste que tu me fais de la peine de te voir aussi béat. Si ce n'était pas à cause de ça, je ne t'aurais pas parlé, du tout…'_

_Grrrr_

'_Je te rends la monnaie, alors ne te plaint pas'_

_Mfff… tu ne changes pas ! Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie de me le dire ?_

'_Non, juste encore un moment pour te faire assez souffrir hunhunhun'_

_T'es sûr que t'es un mâle ? Pasque, franchement, tu te comportes comme une fille (5)_

'…'

_Tu t'es encore fâché ? mfff… comme une fille je te dis !!_

'… _ça te gênerais ?'_

…

'_je prend ça pour un non… bonne nuit'_

_Mais !_

Le silence dans son crâne lui répondit. Un long soupir répercuta sur les parois de sa chambre. Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit, passant de la vision plafond, à celle du mur, plafond, mur, plafond, mur… Puis, ses paupières s'alourdirent, et Naruto trouva enfin le sommeil. Mais il fit de nouveau ce rêve qui l'intriguait tellement. Et comme la dernière fois, Naruto se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais cette fois-ci il ne passa pas des heures à se torturer par cinq mil questions, il se leva tout simplement, et se dirigea vers le salon, où était disposé une petite table. Après tout, il n'était que 3 heure du matin, et il ne lui restait que 4 heures pour voir ses amis, et un petit entraînement ne lui irait pas mal du tout.

Pendant tout l'heure de se préparer et son quotidien matinal, il continuait sa ''mission'', qui était : convaincre Kyûbi de lui répondre sa question. Mais malgré tous les mots mentale qu'il avait pus dire, inventé, ou toute les bêtises qu'il avait pu raconter, le renard ne lui répondait pas. Il était apparemment vexé contre quelque chose qu'avait dit Naruto. Mais après un certain moment, c'est-à-dire 6 heure, le bijû craqua et émit finalement un grognement.

'_Tu vas m'embêter longtemps ?'_

_Pour ton grand malheur oui…_

'_hunhun… en tout cas c'est pas encore gagner… il te manque encore plusieurs heures'_

_Mfff. _

'_Bonne chance huhuhuhu'_

Naruto soupira énervait. Ça faisait 3 heures qu'il parlait avec le démon, et celui-ci ne lui répondait jamais sa question qui était pourtant facile. Il se leva, prêt pour son entraînement, mais ses jambes eurent du mal à le suivre, vu qu'il était resté 1 heure assis, en train de forcer Kyûbi à avouer si c'était un rêve ou un souvenir. Mais endormir ses membres n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour le légendaire Kyûbi.

Ce ne fut 1 heure, pour que ses muscles se réveillent à nouveau, se rappeler qu'il avait oublié de fermer sa porte à clef, qu'il soit aller dire bonjour à Sakura qui se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, et qu'il soit enfin arriver dans le terrain d'entraînement, qu'il put enfin s'entraîner.

Quand il remarqua qu'il s'était à peu près écoulé 2 heures qu'il s'arrêta un moment pour ce reposer. Une fois à l'ombre, il repensa à son rêve, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Mais un sentiment ne le laissait pas tranquille sur la conclusion comme quoi c'était un rêve et non un souvenir. Et il pensa à la phrase que lui avait dit le démon renard quelques heures au par avant.

_« il te manque encore plusieurs heures »_

Naruto leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Des oiseaux passait justement dans ce ciel bleu, quand une silhouette de couleur noire s'interposa entre le ciel et les yeux azur du kitsune.

-Salut, baka.

- Je ne suis pas un baka, baka !

Sasuke soupira, mais, quand il se retourna, un microsourire décorait son pâle visage. Et trouvant un endroit convenable, il se laissa silencieusement tomber sur l'herbe du terrain. Il fixa Naruto puis soupira.

-Tes arrivais tard…

-Je devais faire quelque petit… truc…

Naruto le regarda un moment surpris. Il avait aperçus de la gêne dans la voix du jeune ténébreux (6). Il le scruta de son regard pénétrant, pour finalement les fermaient, et jeté sa tête un peu vers l'arrière car il été fatigué.

-Je suppose que si je te demande quel truc, tu vas pas me répondre.

-Exact Usuratonkachi.

-mf… dobe.

Sasuke regarda distraitement le paysage qui s'offrait quasiment tout les jours à ses yeux. Tout était vert, et tranquille. Mm…Tranquille, si cette boule orange n'aurait pas été là. Et dire que ce festival n'était que demain, et qu'il n'avait pas dormit juste parce qu'il était trop préoccupé de comment il allait s'habiller, ou de penser ce qui allait tourner mal. Après tout, cette fête c'était tous les ans, il se préoccupait pour rien. Mais pile après ses réflexions, il se demandait si ils allaient manger là-bas ou chez eux. En résumé, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et il s'était réveillé vers 10 heure. Ce qui était un peu honteux à avouer, et ça n'aurait jamais du arriver !

Sasuke regard Naruto qui s'était complètement allongé, silencieux. Il se trompait, en lui, un machiavélique plan se faisait. Il voulait vraiment faire craquer le pauvre Kyûbi. _(Revenons au brun TT)_ Sasuke eu un macro sourire en voyant Naruto avec une expression aussi rêveuse.

-On y va à quelle heure au festival ?

Naruto sursauta, puis s'assit rapidement, regardant Sasuke dans les prunelles. Il balbutia un moment, cherchant ses mots, puis après il fit un sourire naïf.

-Et bien, j'ai un petit problème et je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller.

'_Tu parles, c'est juste pasque tu as envie de me faire craquer que tu n'y vas pas…'_

Naruto fit une petite grimace, et Sasuke resta dans un choc invisible. Il baissa un peu les yeux puis soupira. Après tout ça ne serait pas cette année là, l'année prochaine peut être. Il essayait de se convaincre que rien n'était perdu, et que de toute manière ils étaient dans la même équipe…

_Mais pourquoi je suis comme ça ! C'est pas la mort ! Juste une soirée, je resterais chez moi. Rien de bien difficile à dire._

Il fit un geste de la main, puis se leva et se dirigea vers un arbre qui eu la mauvaise chance de recevoir les poings de Sasuke. Naruto se leva à son tour, et continua son entraînement, ne se doutant pas de l'état de son ami. Trop occupé à penser à son prochain pas dans le plan « faisons craquer Kyûbi ».

-------

-Sakura.

La jeune kunoichi se retourna pour voir Sasuke s'approchait lentement d'elle. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et se dirigea vers celui-ci, même si il venait vers elle. _(pas cohérante là…)_. Elle le regarda un moment inquiète. Il n'avait pas la mine habituelle. C'est-à-dire, complètement indifférent. Quelque chose l'embêtait, et elle tenait à savoir ce que c'était. Elle ne se fit pas prier, car Sasuke l'emmena vers un banc puis la regarda.

-Il va pas venir et…

-et tu as envie que je t'aide à le faire venir ?

Elle avait deviné sa question, et cela surprenait beaucoup Sasuke. Il ne montra pas sa surprise, mais Sakura savait bien qu'il était surpris. Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit. Elle regarda pensive le ciel qui s'étendait au loin. Et l'image de Ino flasha dans sa tête, ou plutôt une remarque qu'elle avait faite il n'y a pas longtemps. Un sourire malicieux apparut alors sur les lèvres de Sakura qui regarda Sasuke. Celui-ci avala difficilement, il connaissait et ce regard, et ce sourire.

-Tu ne vas peut être pas aimé, mais c'est l'unique solution qui me viens…

-D'a…d'accord.

-Très bien, voila…

Elle se pencha vers lui, puis lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Sasuke passa lentement du pâle, au pâle spectrale. Il la regarda de travers puis soupira, et se leva décidé. Et les deux ninjas se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'un dénommé Naruto Uzumaki.

--------

Naruto était étendu sur son canapé, à moitié endormit. Il avait de nouveau trop mangé, et ça lui avait donné sommeil. C'est pour ça, que arrivant à son appartement, il s'était tout de suite allongé sur son confortable canapé. Et ce fut quand il sombrait dans un profond sommeil, que trois coups hésitants le firent ouvrir ses paupières et se levait.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit à un Sasuke inexpressif, comme d'habitude, et une Sakura rayonnante. Il les regarda un moment, puis un sourire lui illumina son visage qui montrait de faible trait de fatigue.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

-Pour que tu viennes au festival de demain.

-Mais, je ne peux pas !

-Tu n'as rien à faire…Ou si ?

Le regard de Sakura le transperçait comme un couteau. Un sourire triomphant s'étendit sur son visage. Sasuke était resté bouche close, espérant qu'il accepte, sans qu'il doive lui dire ce que lui avait dicté Sakura.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Sasuke à un marché

Les yeux de Sakura se plissèrent d'amusement à voir l'expression de Sasuke. Il était passé de pâle, à rouge. Sasuke soupira difficilement, puis se pencha vers l'oreille du blond, lui murmurant l'option qu'il lui offrait.

Les yeux de Naruto prirent la forme et la grandeur de 2 soucoupes, puis un bruyant rire se fit entendre. Naruto se tenait les cotes tellement celle-ci lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais au tant rigoler. Il regarda Sasuke, un petite larme perlant de son œil droit.

-Ça va faire bizarre, mais j'accepte ! Comme je vais m'amuseeeeer !!!

Sasuke envoyait un regard assassin à sa coéquipière, tandis que celle-ci tirait la langue amusait.

Et malheureusement pour Sasuke, quelqu'un avait apprit sur ce plan, et un sourire étirait les muscles de son visage qui paraissait celui d'une jeune femme de 20 ans.

-Tu as bien appris ma disciple huhuhuhuh… MUAHAHAHAH !!!

Dans l'étage au dessus, Shizune se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains. Elle allait vraiment souffrir une quelconque maladie psychologique si elle continuait avec Tsunade. Après tout, ce n'était pas l'unique qui le pensait.

À Suivre

* * *

(1) j'adorerais voir Sasuke paralysé TuT… oula ! ce que je peux être sadique xD

(2) qui aurait pensé que Sasuke était comme ça… en plus il est possessif TT

(3) et oui, c'est la triste vérité

(4) Cette sphère qu'utilisais le Sandaime pour voir dans plusieurs endroit à la fois. Chuis nulle pour expliquer T-T

(5) Si il me disait ça, il serait déjà partit en volant… vois pas ce qu'il y a de mauvais à être une fille TT …

(6) trouve de moins en moins de synonyme pour l'appeler u.u … à moins que je lui mette des noms franchement sadiques…

Auteur _/dort à moitié_: j'ai finis… je suis crevée…

Sasuke _/¬¬_: qui t'as dis de continuer de nous martyriser alors que t'as la grippe. En plus jusqu'à 1heure du matin, pas sérieuse…

Naruto : C'est quoi le plan qui fait rougir Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oé ! C'est lequel ?

Auteur _/baille_: ben, quand ta la grippe tu délire, donc, moi le plan ma franchement fait marrer…

Sasuke : C'est pas ça la question

Auteur : J'aime vous faire souffrir TuT

Naruto : Sadique

Auteur : mm… bon, me, avoir, dream…

Sasuke : elle est même pas cohérente !

Naruto _/passe avec une pancarte_ _où est écrite la traduction_: elle a dit : j'ai sommeil

Auteur : pissenlit…-.-zZ

Naruto-Sasuke : …

Auteur_/passe une pancarte et s'endort/_

Sasuke : elle finit tout ses chapitres en dormant ou quoi ?

Naruto _/lit la pancarte/_: si vous voulez voir souffrir Sasuke, appuyez 1, si non… ben alors tapez 2, de toute manière je vais l'écrie donc c'est raté.

Auteur : zZz -.- zZz

Naruto : tu vas souffrir… /_sort son celu (oé, il en a un xD) et tape 1/_

Sasuke : Naruto?

Naruto : Mettez pleins de 1 !!!!! Reviews !!!


	7. le plan S

**Note** : le dernier chapitre !! Ouf ! 14 pages !! J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop long! Je suis désolé si le plan parait un peu ridicule, mais moi ça ma fait beaucoup marrer (surtout pasque j'imaginait l'expression d'un certain brun xD). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que ce ne sera pas une fin nulle pour ma première fic. Et merci pour les personnes qui l'ont lu !

**Note 2** : L'auteur vous recommande d'écouter pour la partie triste la chanson Sadness and Sorrow ou autre chanson du genre. Merci de votre attention (la grippe ma grillé le cerveau –').

**_Réponse aux reviews_**

**oOYumiOo **: Voila le plan ! tant mieux si tu avais hâte de savoir quel était mon plan pour Sasuke xD J'espère que tu l'aimeras !

**tookuni **: Tant mieux si t'aimes le NejiIno ! et eu… tant mieux si t'aime tout les couples xD ! Et je vois que toi aussi t'aimes voir Sasuke souffrir xD Tapons à l'unisson 1 !! désolé, je commence de nouveau à dérailler…

**Ciaa** : Une autre sadique !! a moins que tu ne le sois pas vraiment. Et bon, tu as deviné avec qui j'allais le mettre :P . Et merci pour ton compliment !! J'espère continuait à faire un si bon travail (je vais avoir la grosse tête après mais bon xD)

**Natanaelle** : J'espère que tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre, ou sinon j'inventerez en te répondant ton review xD.

**Maeve Fantaisie** : Qui sait pour le plan, peut être non, peut être oui… J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçus pasque ce n'est pas mon fort la description xD. Et oui ! Il était temps que Naruto se remette à rire, même si dans ce chapitre… Pour sa mission existentielle, c'est pasque c'est bien connu que Naruto est bien têtue, et comme ça. Ça me faisait une raison pour qu'il ne veuille pas aller au bal xD raison bête mais bon. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçus avec mon plan et que tu vas bien aimer mon dernier chapitre !

_Pensé des choco… a non ! c'est personnage… chuis trop gourmande gomen_

'_Kyûbi poweeeer !! eu… stop délire, je disais, pensé de Kyûbi'_

_(mes super commentaires super utiles super intelligent super… super…)_

* * *

Tsunade se trouvait agréablement installé dans son fauteuil. Elle regardait la grande place du village avec un sourire plus que douteux. Plusieurs personnes transportaient des objets de diverses formes et couleurs. Passant de rond à triangulaire, de claire à sombre. Et pour facilité le travail des pauvres personnes qui se trouvaient en bas, le soleil de printemps réchauffait bien plus que les jours précédants.

-Tout est parfait… huhuhuhuh

En même temps qu'elle émettait un de ses rires qui faisait frissonner toute les personnes, Tsunade sortait une bouteille de saké. Ses yeux prirent alors une lueur bien plus inquiétante. Et avec un autre rire des plus étrange, elle se servit de cette liqueur dont elle raffolé tellement, comme les jeux de hasards. Ce fut donc, avec un grand plaisir qu'elle but la première gorgée.

L'Hokage se préparait à verser son deuxième vers de sake, quand Shizune rentra dans le bureau. Un doigt accusateur pointé sur son sensei. Tsunade resta un moment paralysé, donnant la scène habituelle depuis qu'elle était devenu Hokage. C'est-à-dire, Tsunade se trouvait derrière son bureau, un verre de sake dans la main et la bouteille dans l'autre main, une grimace de déception bien marquée sur le visage de la blonde. De l'autre coté de la salle, une Shizune énervait, pointant son doigt, plus précisément son index, vers son supérieur. À ses cotés se trouvait une porte en chaîne, quasiment cassé, contre le mur. Et Tonton à ses pieds, trop habitué de cette scène, suivait joyeusement Shizune pour après se coucher au pied de sa propriétaire (1).

-Je le savais !!

Tsunade reposa son verre et sa bouteille boudeuse. Une si belle journée devait être fêtée avec du sake, et Shizune lui privait de se plaisir.

-Hokage-sama ! Ne vous bourrez pas si tôt ! Déjà que vous allait boire au moins 10 bouteilles pour cette soirée.

Les yeux de Tsunade brillèrent quand Shizune termina sa phrase. Un air enfantin prit place sur le visage de l'Hokage, apparemment plus que ravie.

-Tu vas me laisser boire ?

-mm… Oui, mais juste pasque je devrais surveiller votre protégé comme vous me l'avez ordonné.

Tsunade eu un sourire satisfait, mais une pensé lui traversa l'esprit, et un sourire malin élargit son sourire.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas me soûler si tôt cette année…

Elle avait dit ça dans un simple murmure qui ne présagé jamais rien de bon. Shizune secoua sa tête, puis fit volte face et sortit du bureau, plaignant Naruto et Sasuke.

-------

Toute l'équipe 8 se reposait dans le terrain, si on pouvait dire « se reposait ». Shino était à la recherche de plus d'insecte. Kiba courrait, poursuivit par Akamaru qui était maintenant aussi grand que son maître et Hinata continuait son entraînement, comme toujours. Elle ne prenait jamais de vraie pose quand elle était sur ce terrain. Ses gestes étaient maintenant plus précis et rapide, la faisant bien plus dangereuse qu'avant, une medic-nin hors pair, et plus respecté dans sa famille, la faisant digne de son titre.

Kurenai arriva et regarda le terrain, où sont équipe faisait une de ses pauses. Elle esquissa un sourire, puis s'approcha de l'unique kunoichi de son équipe. Elle l'appela et s'assit sur le sol, regardant l'héritière des Hyûga, toujours souriante.

-Kurenai-sensei !

-Comme vas-tu Hinata ? Prête pour le festival ?

Hinata devient alors rouge, puis balbutia pour 5ème fois dans la semaine des mots qui n'était pas cohérent entre eux. Elle respira, puis sourit à son sensei, et lui fit un signe affirmatif, qui lui facilita bien plus sa réponse.

La raison de son rougissement ? C'était parce qu'elle allait y aller avec Kiba. Shino n'avait pas voulu y aller, comme à son habitude, et Kiba, pour une fois, avait eu l'idée d'inviter une fille au festival.

_Flash-back_

_-Hinata-chaaaaan !!!_

_Hinata se tourna vers un Kiba qui courrait vers elle. Celui-ci débordait d'énergie comme d'habitude. Quand il arriva à son niveau, Hinata lui fit un sourire rayonnant puis le questionna du regard. Il avait visiblement une question à lui poser._

_-Tu sais bien que dans 1 semaine c'est le festival n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui_

_-Et Shino ne va pas y aller, et que les change ne fait de mal à personne ?_

_Hinata devient alors nerveuse, espérant que la personne qu'elle aimait, car cela faisait à peu près 2 ans qu'elle l'aimait, lui demande son aide pour séduire ou inviter une autre fille du village._

_-O…Oui_

_-Et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi !_

_Hinata ne put rien dire. Elle resta figée sur place. Elle n'y croyait pas à ses oreilles. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de l'inviter à cette fête symbolique ! Elle affirma juste de la tête, ne pouvant rien dire. Kiba lui sourit et partit en courant, pour s'arrêter et se retourner._

_-Hinata-chan, tu es une fille vraiment bien !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Kurenai lui sourit, puis se leva et se dirigea au centre du terrain pour appeler les deux shinobis qui se promenait non loin de là. Il était l'heure de reprendre l'entraînement, même si c'était un jour de fête.

-------------

Même si l'équipe 8 et sûrement Neji s'entraîner, les autres s'occuper en autre chose. Choji manger, Shikamaru rêvait, Kakachi lisait son livre plus que douteux, Tenten s'occupait de ses armes, Lee suivait les conseils sur la jeunesse de son sensei, Gai souriait fière de son élève, Sasuke restait cloîtrait dans son appartement à réfléchir sur le plan de Sakura, et Naruto était dans son appartement, couché sur son lit, faisant une autre conversation peu productive avec Kyûbi.

Vous devinez sûrement la discussion, donc on passe sur quelque chose d'autre.

Dans la boutique que tenait la famille Yamanaka, Ino et Sakura parlait de tout et de rien. Puis le thème de la journée fut vite prit en compte. Ino s'était douté de ce qu'éprouvait le brun pour un certain garçon au cheveux de blé, et avait demandé à son amie pour avoir le cœur net. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait apprit que la personne qu'elle aimait il y a à peine quelques années, n'aimait pas les femmes. Puis après vient l'autre thème de la journée. Avec qui Sakura allait aller au festival. Tout les ans, les quatres équipes allaient ensemble, et des fois l'équipe du sable se joignait à eux. Mais cette année, tout le monde était en couple et l'équipe du sable n'avait pas pu venir.

- Je vais avec Neji, Hinata avec Kiba, Sasuke avec Naruto…

Ino pouffa de rire, puis s'essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil droit.

-Ce plan me fait mourir de rire ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiha !

-N'est-ce pas ? Hahahaha ! Je ne peux pas arrêter de rigoler ! Tu aurais du voir son expression !

-J'aurais aimé ! Revenons au thème Sakura… Alors… Ne compte ni sur Shika ni sur Choji. Shino, je doute qu'il y aille. Lee sera collé à son sensei… Je me demande si il n'y a que de l'admi… oui je sais ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Saku-chan ! Je continue… tu peux rester avec Tenten en tant que célibataire sans couple.

-Non ! Tenten va aller avec un ninja du village de la brume… Il ne me reste plus qu'à épier le couple de la soirée.

Un sourire et regard malicieux firent apparition pour énième fois dans la journée sur le visage de l'adolescente. Ino éclata tout de suite de rire. Puis calmant son rire elle regarda moqueuse son amie.

-Avoue, tu voulais dés le début les épiés !

-Oui, dés le début ! Ça sera sûrement amusant ! Tu peux être sûr que je vais te raconter tout en détail !

Puis elles continuèrent à parler, puis l'heure de se préparer arriva. Sakura partit vers l'appartement de Sasuke pour le préparer pour qu'il puisse aller à la fête comme ils avaient accordé avec Naruto.

---------

Il était 7 heure quand le blond se leva enfin et se prépara pour le festival. Il aurait bien voulu rester dans sa maison pour réussir à faire craquer le démon, mais l'occasion que lui offrait Sasuke ne pouvait pas se refusait. Il sourit, puis se remémora du passé. Il était sûr que si ça avait été à leurs 12 ans, il n'aurait même pas oser l'invitait, même entre ami. Maintenant il ne déserterait pas. Naruto devient sombre. Il se rappela comment il s'était sentit quand le frère de Itachi s'était enfuit vers Orochimaru. Il s'était sentit dévasté, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui ferait un tel effet. Il s'était même demandé si Sasuke représenter qu'un ami pour lui. Après tout, quand il était avec lui, il oublié les regards du passé, sa solitude et ses problèmes. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour.

'_baka'_

_Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

'_Juste comme ça'_

_Comment ça ?_

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse de la part du démon qui se trouvait scellé en lui. Il soupira, puis continua à s'habiller, à moins qu'il est envie de sortir torse nu. Il pouffa de rire en se rappelant du plan master de son amie. Il finit de s'habiller, puis se mit à regarder la télé, en attendant que Sasuke arrive pour qu'il parte finalement à la fête.

---------------

Trois coups se firent entendre dans l'appartement du kitsune, qui eu un sourire de 50 km. Il se leva puis lança un « j'arrive ». Il prit son inspiration pour ne pas éclater de rire quand il le verrait, et alla ouvrir la porte. 2 personnes se trouvaient debout, l'attendant.

-Salut Sasuke ! Salut Sakura ! Tu es magnifique.

Sakura lui sourit et le remercia. Elle portait une corsait qui était dans les ton rose prune, et sa jupe, un peu plus foncé que son haut, était longue jusqu'au bas du genoux, et lui permettait une total liberté de mouvement. Au cou, elle portait un collier composé d'une chaîne en or, et au bout de celle-ci pendait une pierre précieuse qui changer de couleur par rapport à l'angle où on la regardait.

-Salut ! Je te l'emmenais pour pas qu'il s'échappe. J'y vais, amuser vous bien !

Et Sakura partit, mais pas vers la fête. Elle se cacha silencieusement dans un arbuste qui se trouvait à proximité de l'appartement de Naruto. Elle voyait clairement que Naruto essayait d'étouffer son fou rire. Sasuke qui avait un sac, le posa dans le salon, grinchons, avant de se retrouver dans le pallier avec Naruto.

-On y va !

-n…

Sasuke était d'un rouge pivoine incomparable. Déjà que l'idée le faisait rougir, cette situation lui était vraiment insupportable. Il regarda Naruto qui avancer, joyeux, vers la fête qui allait bientôt résonnait dans tout Konoha.

_Si ce n'était pas pour lui, je ne serais pas là… A kami-sama !! Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'un type comme ça !! _

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grande place, où se trouvait la piste de danse. Bien sûr, Choji se trouvait déjà à la place de nourriture, et Shikamaru se trouvait à coté de lui. Ino et Neji arrivèrent en même temps qu'eux. Ino portait une belle robe bleue qui tendait un peu sur le vert ; il avait un profond décolleté, et s'ouvrait en dégradé sur sa jambe gauche, montrant sa peau pâle. Et comme Sakura, elle portait un collier avec une chaîne en or, mais la pierre qui pendait était une de couleur bleue, aussi pure que ses yeux.

Ino se précipita vers eux, et Neji la suivit avec une expression de pas très sûr de lui sur son visage. Ino regarda un moment Sasuke puis lui sourit d'une drôle de manière.

-Elle a fait un très bon travail sur toi !

Le rouge de Sasuke se raviva encore plus. Sa peau pâle avait maintenant un ton bien rouge.

-Uchiha ?

Neji le regarda de la tête au pied, puis fit un sourire pas très voyant. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de dire plus, car Ino sautilla sur place en voyant Tsunade qui faisait son discours d'ouverture. La chanson de la valse allait bientôt commencer.

-T'inquiète pas Sasuke ! Je sais bien danser la valse !

-Oui, c'est ça ! En plus, c'est pas ça qui m'embête.

Tsunade descendit de la scène et la musique de la valse commença. Naruto traîna alors son coéquipier vers la piste. Ils dansèrent tant bien que mal la valse. Et pendant que ceux-ci dansaient, on entendait les cris de douleur de Neji et les excuses que criait Ino. Pendant ce temps, Tsunade s'était caché dans un buisson, et s'était topé avec Sakura, qui se trouvait elle aussi à épier le couple. Elles faisaient toute les deux leurs travaille de ninja avec grand soin pour ne pas abîmer leurs robes, mais aussi pour ne pas perdre un seul détaille.

Quand la musique fut remplacée par une plus mouvementé, Hinata et Kiba arrivèrent pour saluer Naruto. La jeune fille était magnifique dans une robe lila, quasiment blanche qui épousait parfaitement les formes de la kunoichi. Le bas de sa robe était en plusieurs épaisseurs (2), faisant un dégradé, et de taille et de couleur. Un collier de multiples perles, avec différente couleur contrastée avec la pâle peau de l'héritière du prestigieux clan de Konoha. Ses cheveux maintenant long jusqu'à la taille, avaient été peignés dans un complexe chignon, parsemé de petite pince en forme de petite rose blanche.

Quand ils purent identifier qui était la personne qui se trouvait au coté de Naruto, la mâchoire de Kiba se détacha, et les yeux blanc de Hinata s'agrandirent. Hinata balbutia des mots, et Kiba observait maintenant de haut en bas un Sasuke très gêné qui se contrôlait pour ne pas les frappais.

-Tu… tu es…

- Noooon !! Peux pas le croire !! _(vous devinez qui crie ça xD)_

- Sasuke… tu… es…en

-en FILLE !!!

Tsunade et Sakura s'écroulèrent devant l'expression ébahit du couple du team Kurenai, l'expression moqueuse de Naruto, et celle de gêne de Sasuke.

Effectivement, Sakura avait déguisé Sasuke de fille. Elle savait que Naruto avait toujours voulu voir Sasuke travesti, et Ino lui disait souvent qu'il avait la silhouette parfaite d'une fille. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Il portait une perruque de longs cheveux lisse noir, qui avait été prit en chignon, mais bien moins complexe que celui de Hinata. Il avait aussi une petite frange qui était légèrement décoiffé. Sakura lui avait fait une poitrine improvisée, et s'était occupée des habits et du maquillage. Il portait une robe de couleur bleue foncée avec quelques reflets d'argentés, dont le haut qui avait la forme d'un corsé, faisait qu'on ne remarquait pas que sa poitrine été fausse. Le bas de sa robe s'ouvrait sur sa jambe comme pour celle d'Ino, mais commencé plus en haut que celle de la jeune blonde, et l'arrière de la robe était plus long que la partie de devant. Il portait pour la première fois dans sa vie des talons, qui le faisaient dépasser légèrement Naruto. Sur ses paupières, Sakura avait mit une couleur bleu et de l'argenté au dessus de la couleur bleu, et ses yeux avaient été soulignés avec un crayon noir pour faire ressortir ses yeux de son visage (3), ses joues avaient été colorées avec une touche de rose et ses lèvres, d'un rouge clair, mais brillant faisaient de son visage, un visage de fille. Sa fine ossature, et sa peau pâle aider en beaucoup à cette transformation.

Si ça n'avait pas été à cause de la bonne vision que possédait Hinata, ou l'odorat très développé du jeune Inuzuka, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué, et auraient vraiment cru que c'était une autre personne. Une fille.

-Elle s'appelle Saruko !

Naruto paraissait enchanté avec le nouveau nom de Sasuke, et dans la situation que celui-ci se trouvait. Celui-ci le regarda d'une manière assassine, et ses amis s'écroulaient de rire. Si ça n'avait pas été à cause de la musique, ils auraient pu entendre les rires d'euphories qu'avait Sakura et Tsunade.

Une chanson rythmée sonna alors, et les 2 couples allèrent danser, pour le malheur de Sasuke. Plus loin Neji continuait de se plaindre, car Ino lui avait à nouveau écrabouillé les pieds, sans faire exprès. Par contre, Kiba et Hinata n'avait eu aucun accident, même qu'ils se trouvaient très bien, et leur corps s'approchait de plus en plus.

Peu à peu, Sasuke oublia la gêne qu'il avait sentie au début de la fête. Personne ne le reconnaissait, et tout le monde le prenait pour une fille, vu son physique. En plus il était près de son Naruto, et cette personne qu'il aimait, ne danser pas si mal. L'unique chose qui le gênait, c'était ses talons. Il se fatiguait plus facilement, et ses talons commençaient à lui faire mal.

Vers 11 heure du soir, ils allèrent s'asseoir pour boire tranquillement. Sasuke, ou plutôt dire, Saruko avait besoin de s'assoire. Naruto regarda la lune, qui par une chance incroyable, était pleine. Saruko regarda perdue la personne qui se trouvait à coté d'elle _(je change les il par les elle xD)_, sentant les battements de son cœur.

Naruto, de son coté était repartit dans son monde pendant un moment. Il cherchait de nouveau dans ses souvenirs. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose, puis un sourire se traça triomphalement sur les lèvres du kitsune.

_C'est l'heure n'est-ce pas ?_

'_pfff… oui, c'est bon, je vais te le dire. Et je répondrais à deux questions ! Pas plus, donc profite !'_

_YEAH !!! Alors, ma première question…_

'_Je la connais déjà… alors la réponse c'est…'_

_C'est un souvenir n'est ce pas ?_

'_hunhunhun… je vois que tu as trouvé la réponse. Oui, c'est bien un souvenir…'_

_Je ne devrais plus me demander « et si c'était vrai », pasque c'est vrai_

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit faisant fantasmer la jeune fille qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Il avait en ce même moment, une vision bien romantique de son adorable Naruto. Le visage de Naruto regardait vers le ciel, et était faiblement illuminé par des lueurs rouge et bleu à cause des lampes. En plus, la lumière rajouté au visage de Naruto, une touche de beauté, qui faisait bavé un peu Saruko. Mais Naruto ne s'en rendait pas compte (4), trop absorbé par la deuxième question.

_Kyûbi… t'es femelle ?_

'…'

_Kyûbi ? _

'_Avant d'obtenir l'immortalité, en devenant un bijû, j'était une fille… si ça répond à ta question'_

_Alors pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le –chan ?_

'_Ça fait 3 questions renardeau… mais je vais quand même te la répondre. Pasque je préfère le –san, ou encore le –sama… Maintenant, laisse moi rigoler en paix de Sasuke'_

_Kyu…pfff. Ttant pis_

Il soupira puis se tourna vers Saruko qui l'observait. Naruto se troubla un moment, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, puis il rigola naïvement. Saruko, rougit, mais ce tourna vers l'autre coté avant qu'il le remarque.

Naruto se leva et l'invita de la main à venir danser avec lui. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, se rappelant qu'il était déguisait en fille. Mais il accéda quand même, se retransformant en Saruko.

-----------------

Il était tard, et la soirée arrivait à sa fin. Quelques couples dansaient encore enlacer, Sakura et Tsunade avait abandonné son poste, et étaient maintenant bourrées, comme Jiraya, qui par une drôle de coïncidence se trouvait à Konoha ce jour là. Iruka et Kakshi était eux aussi dans leur coin, tout aussi bourré que les deux sannins de la légende. Kurenai, regardait les étoiles, légérement soûlé, se rappelant de Assuma, qui était mort il y a 1 ans ½ (5).

Kiba et Hinata était entre les couple qui était enlacés, Neji et Ino se promenait au alentour de la grande place. Choji était reparti, laissant un Shikamaru qui vagabondait dans les rues de Konoha. Il regardait perdu les étoiles, pensant à une certaine personne. Il aurait tellement voulu danser avec cette blonde, mais elle n'était pas près de lui. Son cœur battait pour une fille qui n'était pas présente, faisant que son cœur de fainéant se serre dans sa poitrine.

-Temari. Tu peux être sûr, que la prochaine fois, c'est la bonne.

Pendant que Shikamaru disait ça, Naruto et Sasuke se dirigeait vers l'appartement du blond. Naruto était bien sûr mort de rire, et Sasuke mort de honte. En arrivant à l'appartement, le garçon aux cheveux de blé, invita son coéquipier à passer.

Dés que Sasuke entra, il s'en leva les chaussures, et se laissa tombé fatiguait sur le canapé. Malgré sa fatigue, Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux son hôte, qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas le pourquoi de son état. Il n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre. Il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

_C'est un sentiment qu'on appelle a…_

L'écho de son rêve lui revient alors. Pourquoi il se rappelait maintenant de son rêve ? Et qu'elle était ce sentiment dont faisait référence cette phrase ? La voix qui la disait été chaude et maternelle. Comme si elle cherchait à l'aider. Il réfléchissait sur la phrase de son rêve, quand Sasuke se leva, décidé à dire ses trois mots, et ne pas se sauver au dernier moment comme les autres fois, où il l'ai changé par un « j'ai faim », « j'ai froid » , et autre phrase du style. Cette fois ci il allait le lui dire, et tant pis si il ne lui répondait pas, ou le fuyait. Cette phrase montait peu à peu dans sa gorge. Rien ne pouvait la bloquer, il devait le faire, ou il ne pourrait jamais le regarder à la figure. Non, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il été conscient que Naruto pouvait encore avoir une rancune à cause de s'être enfuit vers Orochimaru, pour tuer l'unique membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Il fallait juste qu'il lui dise cette phrase, et il pourrait alors mourir en paix, et joyeux. Il devait le faire.

-Naruto…

Naruto s'était adossé au mur, et regardait le sol. Tout en réfléchissant encore à cette question qui lui torturait maintenant la tête, il torturer son pouce à l'aide de son autre pouce. Il fut arraché de sa pensé, quand il cru entendre la voix de Sasuke. Quand il releva la tête, il eut la surprise de voir Sasuke qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

-Naruto…

-O…Oui ?

-Je vais aller me changer, je ne supporte plus être comme ça.

-D'accord…

Sasuke revient après plusieurs minutes. Il avait eu beau frotté son visage avec de l'eau, ses yeux étaient toujours soulignés d'un fin trait noir. Qui lui donnait maintenant un aspect plus spectrale, et plus féminin. Naruto le regarda puis lui sourit fatigué. Il n'avait plus la force de rigoler de son ami. Le festival, et son torturement mental l'avaient beaucoup fatigué. Sasuke regarda cette silhouette appuyée contre le mur. Il allait partir, quand il se rappela que c'était sa dernière chance, et qu'après il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder sans baisser les yeux. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha à nouveau de cette personne qui était si cher pour lui.

-Naruto…

-Oui Sasuke ?

Sasuke frémit en entendant la voix fatiguée de Naruto, il se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment, mais après il se répétait que c'était sa dernière chance, qu'il ne pouvait pas reculé. Et pendant qu'il faisait son débat intérieur, il mit inconsciemment ses deux mains à coté de la tête de Naruto, posait sur le mur, ne laissant pas la possibilité au blond de s'échapper.

Naruto regarda surpris Sasuke, qui avait repris cette expression si sérieuse, si indéchiffrable pour tellement de personne. Mais pas pour Naruto, qui comprenait bien que son ami voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il était trop angoissé pour se la poser.

-Sasuke ?

L'interpellé sursauta. Il venait de se rendre compte de sa position, qui était en quelque sorte intimidante, il voulu s'éloigner, mais ses muscles ne lui répondait pas. L'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était plongé son regard dans le regard profond comme la mer de Naruto.

Les mots qu'il voulait tellement lui dire allait bientôt s'échappait, mais les souvenirs de ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se pétrifia instantanément. Il se rappela de son frère, de cette nuit qui l'avait tellement marqué. Avait-il le droit d'aimer ? Avait-il vraiment le droit ? Le doute l'avait de nouveau envahi. Il tremblait doucement, sous l'angoisse qui oppressait son cœur. Une main tiède se posa alors sur ça joue. Il releva le regard, et vit dans le regard bleu de son ami de l'inquiétude. Sasuke perdit toutes ses forces, et il vacilla vers l'avant, faisant tombé sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son ami sur son cou, qui lui donnait une certaine sécurité, mais il ne réussissait pas à chasser ce sentiment d'interdit. Et il sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner, son corps devenait étrangement lourd. Il avait perdu sa dernière chance. Pas que après Naruto n'allait plus lui donner de chance, mais juste que pour lui, pour sa conscience, c'était sa dernière chance, et il l'avait perdu. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans le noir, tombant lentement dans l'inconscience.

-Je t'aime…

Il l'avait murmuré dans sa quasi inconscience. Il pensait qu'il l'avait dit dans son rêve, et pas dans la réalité. Mais même si il l'avait murmuré, Naruto l'avait entendu. Stupéfait, il se tendit, et regarda les cheveux d'ébène de la personne qui venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, il n'avait jamais été le destinataire de ces mots qui lui réchauffait son cœur. Cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais senti…

-Sasuke…

Et bizarrement, Sasuke se réveilla, et leva difficilement la tête vers le blond, prenant peu à peu conscience, que ces trois mots, il les avait peut être vraiment dit. L'expression stupéfaite du blond lui confirma ses doutes. Il s'éloigna alors de lui, le regardant, attendant ses réactions. Il avait peur, très peur, peur que Naruto ne l'aime pas, que cet amour soit interdit, qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'aimer, qu'il ne puisse pas être heureux.

Naruto regardait Sasuke qui s'était éloigné de lui. Son corps devient lourd, très lourd. Il glissa lentement vers le sol. Il regardait toujours Sasuke. Se demandant quel était ses sentiments. Si juste il savait le reste de cette phrase, son instinct lui disait que cette phrase avait la réponse. Pourquoi cette voix si chaleureuse ne pouvait pas lui susurrer à l'oreille la réponse ? Pourquoi ?

_Comment il s'appelle se sentiment ? Comment ? Kyûbi ?_

Le démon renard ne lui répondait pas, comme si il n'avait jamais été présent en lui. Il se sentait tout d'un coup vide, si vide, si seul. Même quand il était tout petit, et qu'il ne savait pas encore que le démon renard avait été scellé en lui, il sentait cette présence en lui, qui ne le laissait jamais, même si elle était néfaste, qui lui réchauffait quelque peu son cœur meurtri de tristesse, de froideur de la part de ces personnes qui ne le connaissait même pas. Elle lui tenait toujours compagnie, dans ses moments tristes, d'angoisse, de terreur, d'incertitude, de douleur. Tous les sentiments se mêlaient dans sa tête, le laissant encore plus seul qu'il ne l'été. Il se serra son corps tremblant avec ses bras, se demandant inlassablement quelle était la réponse à sa question, que devait t il répondre. Pourquoi cette voix si chaude ne lui répondait pas ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto qui se trouvait dans une grande confusion. Tout ça à cause de ses sentiments, à cause de lui. Naruto se trouvait de nouveau mal à cause de lui. Il sentait que chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il ne causait que du mal au blond, et que l'unique chose qu'il savait faire, c'était du mal. Que du mal, comme son frère. Il se répétait inlassablement qu'il était comme son frère, _comme son frère_… Il s'accroupit, et se serra entre ses bras fin. Il n'avait plus le droit d'être heureux. Il était si aveugle. Il n'avait que vécu pour se venger de Itachi, et après mourir, seul et triste. Itachi lui avait refusé toutes les joies que pouvait offrir la vie. Il se sentait à nouveau vide, seul, comme cette nuit là, devant cette stèle qui cachait le secret du clan Uchiha. Il était seul…Comme son frère l'avait voulu. (6)

Naruto se mit alors à se bercer, lentement et dans des gestes incertains. Chaque balancement était comme une incertitude, comme une question que son corps criait, et qui attendait impatiemment la réponse, cette réponse qui ne venait jamais. Des larmes amères se mirent à coulé sur les joues du jeune garçon qui se sentait sans défense, qui se sentait seul.

Sasuke rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait après cette torture psychologique qu'il venait de subir. Il se leva lentement, ses gestes n'étaient pas précis, et tous ses membres tremblaient. Naruto leva ses yeux humides vers son ami qui s'éloignait de lui, avec cette expression, avec ce vide. Si il partait il se sentirait bien plus seul, bien plus vulnérable. Il n'aurait plus de but, plus personne à qui rattraper, plus de personne qui le protége de ces regards, plus personnes qui ne le fasse réellement rigoler, qui lui fasse faire un sourire. Il serait encore plus seul. Comme cette fois où Itachi lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais le revoir. Il se rappelait maintenant de cet aigre souvenir, qui lui transperçait le cœur comme un couteau. Seul…

Sasuke s'approcha de la porte, un dernier regard sur la personne qui se trouvait recroquevillé. Un son de pluie lui parvient à ses oreilles, lui rappelant un souvenir. Celle d'un petite garçon qui pleur, qui est seul, recroquevillé. Son premier ami en dehors de son frère… Il fut prit d'un léger vertige. Naruto continuait à le regarder, les larmes continuaient à couler, plus abondante que quelques moments plus tôt. Ça allait bientôt finit, il allait bientôt être plus seul que jamais, il allait devoir dire adieu à cet joie…

_C'est un sentiment qu'on appelle amour…_

Naruto sursauta. C'était cette voix qu'il attendait depuis le début, qui était si protectrice, qui lui faisait étrangement pensé à ses parents, les situations qu'il aurait du vivre avec ceux-ci… Tout. Les larmes redoublèrent, et des sanglots accompagnèrent les douces perles qui sortaient des yeux du garçon.

Sasuke ne put l'éviter, et se retourna pour le regarder, préoccupait. Il vit comment Naruto se levait difficilement, comment celui-ci le fixait. Il le fixait, comme la fois où il lui avait demandé de revenir avec lui à Konoha. Les souvenirs revenaient en flots dans la tête du jeune brun. Et une chose étrange arriva, Sasuke se mit à pleurer, silencieusement.

_C'est un sentiment qu'on appelle amour…_

Il comprenait maintenant, ce qu'il devait dire, ces mots… Ils seraient difficiles à dire, surtout pour lui, mais il fallait qu'il lui dise. Après tout, cette voix lui avait dit la réponse qu'il attendait tellement. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas cesser de couler. Mais il fallait, il le voulait tellement, mais il n'y arrivait pas… Alors qu'il pensait abandonner pour première fois dans sa vie, les mots sortirent seul de sa bouche.

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Comme Sasuke, ça n'avait été qu'un murmure qui se confondait entre la réalité et les rêves. Le jeune Uchiha fit un sourire et s'approcha de cette personne qu'il chérissait tellement, et qui venait de reprendre la position qu'il avait il y avait à peine quelques seconde, et qui venait de lui dire des mots qui l'avait vraiment toucher, pas comme les « je t'aimes » que lui faisait Sakura. Les mots de Naruto étaient profonds et remplis de sentiment. Dans si peu de mot, il avait dit tellement de chose pour lui, ouvert de nouvel horizon. Il le laisser sentir les joies du monde, les joies de la vie, les joies de l'amour, à coté de lui. Il ne serait plus seul, il serait avec lui…

Sasuke était maintenant penché sur ce petit garçon vulnérable, qui pleurait encore. Ses sanglots perçaient le cœur de glace de Sasuke. Et ce fut dans un geste rempli de tendresse, qu'il enleva les larmes de Naruto, et il le serra contre lui.

Quand Sasuke le serra contre lui, une vague de sécurité et de chaleur rempli Naruto, qui esquissa un faible sourire. Et comme si Sasuke allait partir, Naruto s'agrippa du haut de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait, que quelqu'un l'aimait, qu'il n'était plus aussi seul. Sasuke se sépara doucement de Naruto, puis plongea son regard dans le sien, et lui sourit, dans un sourire que Naruto n'avait jamais vu.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais seul.

Naruto versa quelque larme puis posant sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke, il respira son parfum, comme si c'était la première fois.

-Merci…

Naruto leva la tête pour mieux observer cette personne qui allait être à jamais à ses cotés, qui n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il l'aimait, et l'aimait tellement, qu'il pouvait en devenir fou. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits ils aimaient, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils se le disaient. Mais ça leur était égal, car ils s'aimaient. Et comme pour affirmait cette pensé, les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur celle du blond, montrant tout l'amour qui lui portait.

Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, Naruto regarda les yeux d'onyx de la personne qu'il aimait, puis fit un sourire, et s'approcha de l'oreille du brun.

-Et si c'était vrai…

Il marqua une pose, et son sourire s'élargit.

-Et si c'était vrai que je suis fou de toi ?

Sasuke rigola silencieusement puis regarda à nouveau la personne qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

-Même si tu as une tête de fille.

Sasuke grogna et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquait, mais avant qu'un seul son sorte de celle-ci, Naruto passa une main derrière la nuque de Sasuke, et l'embrassa.

_Le prochain pas, c'est de lui dire sur Kyûbi… J'espère qu'il m'acceptera comme Sakura l'a fait (7). _

Et au loin, on pu voir 4 sourires, ils étaient plus de ce monde, mais ils étaient quand même là, observant leurs fils, être vraiment heureux pour la première fois dans leur courte vie.

Les premiers rayons de soleil marquèrent alors la fin de la nuit, et le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Fin

The End

Das Ende

Owari

Et je ne connais pas plus de fin…

* * *

(1) voulais juste que Tonton apparaisse dans ma fic xD

(2) je suis nulle en description…

(3) j'ai pas le mot qui me viens là…

(4) drôle de scène, entre un qui bave comme un pervers et l'autre innocent qui s'en rend pas compte xD

(5) Assuma est normalement mort… mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand.

(6) C'est sa version à lui, qui c la vrai raison pour laquelle Itachi a fait ça xD

(7) Dans next-gen, quand il est en chemin avec Sakura et Temari vers Suna, il leur raconte que Kyûbi est en lui.

Auteur _/pleur des larmes imaginaires_: mon dieu ce que c'est guillemaaaauveeee !!!

Naruto _/la console_: au moins j'ai ma réponse ! Mais je continue à entendre cette voix T-T … Pourquôaaaa !!!

Sasuke _/mauvais humeur_: et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? On s'est endormis ? Pas de détails sur notre première nuit !

Auteur : ben… Disons que je vais laisser les lecteurs s'imaginaient la fin. Alors ça peut varier entre sentimental, perverse, sadique, rien ne se passe, tout ce passe. J'ai assuré au 100 votre torture mentale Muahahahaha !

Sasuke : Sadique !!

Auteur /_se redresse de bonne humeu_r: J'ai même pu vous torturer psychologiquement ! Par contre je me suis quasiment mis à pleurer à ce moment là, pasque je trouver ça sadique et triste, et j'étais en train d'écouter Sadness and Sorrow, suivit de Pale de Within Temptation. On peut pas dire que c'était des chansons joyeuses T-T

Sasuke _/se fait craquer les mains_: Alors comme ça… tu nous torture.

Auteur _/suppliante_: je suis désoléeee !!! Voulais pas te faire ça ! Bon… à Sasuke…e… c'est une autre histoire xD

Sasuke _/grogne_: Avoue, tu voulais que je parte…

Auteur _/continue sa phrase toute joyeuse_: et que tu te suicide, et que Naruto termine avec Gaara ou quelqu'un d'autre ! … vous vous imaginez un LeeNaru ? Ou encore un…

Sasuke /_s'approche dangereusement de l'auteur_: koaaa ?

Auteur /_blanche de peur_: mais… mais… t'as bien finis avec Naruto ! Tu lui as bien dis ces trois mots !! Et il t'a réponduuuu !!! C'est un SasuNaruuuuu !

Sasuke _/s'arrête_: mm… tu as raison, te laisse en vie. La prochaine fois tu écriras un…

Auteur : deathfic ou tu meurs dans l'antre de Ororchimaru pensant que tes un gros bête d'avoir laissé l'amour de ta vie, pour l'amour de te mort…

Sasuke _/re-grogne à la pitbullienne_: ça n'a pas de sens, et je …

Auteur : T'as dis les trois mots !! Si tu veux je fais un autre chapitre où on apprend que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Et qu'en fait tu es mort !

Sasuke : mais naaan !!! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte. On adore ton fiiic ! Il est très bien faaaaait !!! Je m'adore dans ton fiiiic ! Mais qu'est ce que tu diiis !

Auteur : c'est quoi cette voix mielleuse… en tout cas ça prouve que le chantage marche toujours TuT

Naruto _/très sérieux, tapote l'épaule de l'auteur_: J'ai trois mots à te dire…

Auteur _/saute de joie_: tu m'aimes ? T'en as rien à faire avec Sasuke ? Hein ? Hein ?

Sasuke _/fait une crise de larme_: mais… Narutooooo !!! Comment tu peux aimer une fille qui n'a même pas un pen name cohérent !!

Auteur _/bave_: j'aime les incohérence… Et puis… c'est pas ma faute si il me préfère moi !

Naruto : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Auteur : ben de tes trois mots que tu dois me dire…

Naruto : J'ai faim…

_/silence…/_

Sasuke _/content_: a… il m'aime encore. Na !

Auteur _/pleur_: dans le placard y'en a… Mais fait gaffe ! C'est mes deux derniers paquets !

Naruto _/sort, la bave dégoulinante/_ rameeeens, rameeeens

Auteur. Revieeew, rewieeeew, reviewwww…

_/Sasuke la regarde bizarrement/_

Auteur _/outré/ _Quoi ! Z'ai faim !

Sasuke : T'es folle hein

Auteur : comme toi, mais moi je suis fière de l'être !… o moins moi je ne suis pas un gars qui se ballade maquillé… normal chuis une fille… mais bon.

Sasuke _/rouge tomate_: monstre

Auteur : C'est pas ma faute !! Y'avais 90 de #1 # !!

Sasuke : sur combien

Auteur : sur………………

Sasuke _/soupir_: je le savais…

Auteur : y'a que toi qui a tapé #2 #…

Sasuke : tu parles trop

Auteur : tu réponds trop ?

Sasuke : de quoi tu parles ?

Auteur : de rien ?

Sasuke : pourquoi les points « ? » ?

Auteur : pasque ?

Sasuke _/s'énerve:_ tes bizarre !!!

Auteur _/surprise:_ a bon ? chuis pas spécial?

Sasuke : mais tais-toi !!!

Auteur : REVIEWS ????!!!!????

Sasuke : tu me casses les oreilles !

Naruto _/bien loin dans la cuisine_: RAMENS !!!!!!

Auteur _/imite les loups_: revieeeeeews !!!

Sasuke _/assomme l'auteur_: pour la paix mondial… à le silence… bon, elle a caché où les clés qu'on puisse s'échapper de cette salle…

Naruto : Ch'adoche jes kanens! (traduction : j'adore les ramens)

_/un truc bizarre (qui est la clé…qui est vivante ?) passe avec une pancarte, poursuivit par Sasuke_: Reviews pour les pauvres auteurs qui se font massacrer et pour les personnages qui se font torturer !

**Dernière Note** : J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Ce n'est que mon premier fic donc je comprend si vous trouvez ça nul, guimauve, incohérent, bizarre, ou etc. Je ne me plaindrez pas xD Merci beaucoup à tout les personnes qui m'on reviewer l'histoire, et qui mon inspiré en me donnant des idées… sadiques –' Je suis en tout cas vraiment contente que vous m'aillez lu… e je l'ai pas déjà dit ça ? Bon, alors, je remercie toute les personnes qui mon comprise dans ma folie habituelle, puis ma folie grippale ! Vive les tortureurs de Sasuke !! Bon… ça c'était de trop mais bon xD En tout cas je suis contente, pasque même si il est bizarre, mes descriptions nulle, j'ai réussis à faire 16 pages ! (non, c'est pas une blague xD) Et j'ai fais pleurer Sasuke ! Ze suis désolé Narutoooo !! Et bien, vous dit Sayonara… ou p'tetre à bientôt xD. Big kiss à Ciaa qui m'a poussé à faire un ShikaTema. (le premier que j'ai fais et le 4éme que je lis… ben oui xD je me relis, même si ça sert à rien - -'). Je remercie à Maeve Fantasie de m'avoir lu, et tookuni et angeyumi pour leurs reviews… en fait je remercie tout le monde ¬¬ désolé pour ce que je nomme pas u.u mais je vous remercie franchement n.n toujours au tant de merci de ma part… chuis spécial xD Un dernier merci !!! (j'ai de nouveau trop écrit ¬¬)


End file.
